Casanovas für alle
by LadyEvelyn
Summary: 3.Teil der Casanova Saga! Hättet ihr vermutet, dass die Zwillinge ihre Finger im Spiel haben? Harry macht sich unbeliebt, Draco wird ganz kleinlaut überhaupt sind alle verwirrt! Random Pairing, vll slash vll auch ganz anders...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört allein der Sex, den Rest kann Rowling wiederhaben, wenn die dann noch laufen können… _

**SEX SELLS**

Summery:

_Was haben eine schlafende Ginny, _

_ein peinlich berührter Ron, _

_ein schüchterner Draco _

_und ein draufgängerischer Harry_

_gemeinsam? - _

_Sex._

Jaja, Ihr habt schon richtig gelesen, unter meinem neuen Motto „Sex Sells" veröffentliche ich hiermit den dritten Teil meiner leicht… naja, mir fällt kein Wort ein, denn eigentlich sollte es nicht mal einen zweiten Teil zu „Casanova" geben, aber anscheinend kommen die ersten beiden Teile mehr als gut an, und da ich ein absolut Review- geiles Luder bin, bin ich einfach auf den Zug aufgesprungen und serviere Euch nun den dritten Teil, womit ich schon eine Trilogie zustande gebracht hätte. Bevor Ihr Euch aber wieder auf die Um- Ihren- Verstand- beraubten- Schüler stürzen könnt, drängt mich mein Gewissen dazu, Euch erklären zu wollen, warum die Leutchen sich einen Dreck um Voldi und Black und Bella und überhaupt um nichts scheren- außer ihren Gelüsten natürlich…

LadyEvi: Nun ja, also ähm tja, das ist halt so ne Sache… (Sündenbock such)

Die Weasley- Zwillinge! (Die sind eh immer an allem Schuld…)

Gewissen: Die sind nicht mehr auf der Schule…

LadyEvi: … und Dumbeldore! (Der ist eh irre…)

Gewissen: Gut, dann nimm den dazu, aber wie du die zusammen für diese Misere verantwortlich machen willst…

LadyEvi: smirk… na ja- UND Drogen!

Gewissen : … Oha…

LadyEvi: Tja, das hättest du mir jetzt nicht zugetraut, oder? Grins

Gewissen: Nein, so einen Schrott hätte ich nicht mal dir zugetraut…

LadyEvi: … beleidigt ist….

Ich hab halt nicht vorher daran gedacht, aber nachdem jetzt der dritte Teil entstanden ist, und im selben Schuljahr spielt, und es schon fast am Ende des Schuljahres ist, musste ich doch irgendwas machen, damit nicht irgendwelche Fragen aufkommen…

Gewissen: Und selbst wen die Kids nicht machen, warum greift Voldemort nicht einfach an, zu diesem günstigen Zeitpunkt?

LadyEvi: Ähm, naja, weißt du er... er hat- eine Krise. Ja, genau, eine emotionale Krise. Tja, auch der große dunkle Lord ist auch nur ein Mensch… oder so ähnlich…

Gewissen: Ach du meinst so ne Krise wie du die letztes Wochenende hattest, als der Freund deiner Bekannten diese enge Jeans anhat-

LadyEvi: - JA, SOWAS IN DER ART- und jetzt endschuldige mich, ich muss jetzt erklären, wen es diesmal trifft…

Gewissen: Tja, wir hatten Draco und Hermione. Dann also wieder ein Junge?

LadyEvi: Naja, vielleicht lassen wir die Hauptperson einfach weg und lassen ALLE LEIDEN!! Und Luna kriegt ne Pause, was aber schade ist… Ach ja, wie ich Luna doch vergöttere #grins#

Gewissen: Da muss ich dir beipflichten, sie hat Stil #smirk#

LadyEvi: Da, seht euch das an, selbst mein Gewissen ist schon verdorben! Jetzt ist es bekannt, ich bin abgrundtief versaut! #theatralisch sterb#

Gewissen: Chrm-Chrm. (Umbridge-like) Nun gut, kommen wir zu wichtigen Dingen: Sex. Denn darum geht es in dieser Geschichte und es wird davon mehr geben, als in den letzten beiden Geschichten zusammen. Ich hoffe, ich treffe euren Geschmack, ich geb mein bestes! Mal schauen, was draus wird. Und wenn ich mir hier so die Lady ankucke, hab so das Gefühl, es wird kitschig… #grins#

Also dann, LadyEvi samt Gewissen wünschen viel Spaß beim Lesen! (Und vergesst nicht: _Die zarte pastellfarbene Sprechblase da lechzt nach eurem sanften Klicken… )_

_Und nun: Die Einweisung…_

Es war einmal ein Edelmann, der hatte es mit Frauen

Sie fielen ihm zu Füßen, darauf konnte er bauen

Sein Kapital war sein Gesicht, so schön und wohlgeformt

Nur sein Verstand, der war, (wie auch immer), nicht richtig genormt

Frederique hieß diese Sau und sprach wie ein Franzose

Er trieb es in Dray´s Oberstübchen, mit Schokoladensoße

Mit einem Typ, der, davor, danach, nie mehr nen Auftritt hatte

Doch Draco, unser Edelmann, der hat seit dem ne Macke.

Hermione, keiner hätte es vor diesem Tag geahnt

Hat zwischen Büchern und Aufsätzen einen Racheplan geplant

Der ging daneben, denn auch diese Heldin wurd´ geplagt

Von einem fürchterlichen Mangel an Verstand in jeder Art

Der Jung´ der lebt und leidet und nie ne Chance hatte

War berufen zu Heldentaten auf der horizontalen Matte

Und danach hätte alles beim alten seien können

Doch die kranke Autorin wollte das den Helden nicht gönnen

Sie entschied und ist, merk´s dir, über jeden Zweifel erhaben

An diesem Thema kam man sich noch gut acht Kapitel lang laben!


	2. Ein netter Anfang

Wie gesagt.... ich lade alles nochmal hoch weil ich nach vier Jahren pause endlich die Story fertig geschrieben habe... viel Spaß damit!

* * *

**Kinder, nehmt keine Drogen- werdet Popstars, dann kriegt ihr das Zeug nachgeschmissen!**

(Kleine Hommage an Casanovina: Alle macht den Drogen!)

Es war ein wunderschöner Samstagmorgen, die milde Frühjahrsonne stand schon voll und klar über den Wiesen und Wäldern Hogwarts aufgegangen, und wer nicht schon mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufgestanden und draußen war, um diese zu genießen, schlief aus.

Harry war einer dieser Frühaufsteher. Mit einem unbeschreiblichen Lächeln auf den Lippen und voller Tatendrang schlug er die flauschige Decke seines Himmelbettes zurück und glitt geräuschlos durch die Vorhänge.

Es war jetzt genau auf den Tag einen Moment her, dass er Hermione wieder zu ihrem scharfen Verstand verholfen hatte. Irgendwie lief sein Leben seit dem überaus gut.

Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen stieg er über Ron, der zusammen mit Seamus und Ginny bis morgens um vier hoffnungslos schlecht Skat gespielt hatte und nun seinen Rausch vom übermäßigen Butterbier-Konsum auf dem Boden ausschlief. Sein Grinsen wurde sogar richtig dreckig, als er Ginny und Seamus entdeckte, bei denen es wohl noch heiß hergegangen war.

Harry hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und kniete sich über Ginny, die mit leicht geöffnetem Mund quer über Seamus lag. Ihre Bluse war nur halb zugeknöpft und ihr kurzer Rock war hochgerutscht.

Anfangs des Monats war er kurz mit Ginny zusammen gewesen, doch innerhalb einer Woche hatten sie gemerkt, dass ihre Interessen weit auseinander gingen und trennten sich wieder.

Nun kniete er über seiner hübsche Ex- Freundin ohne diese jedoch zu berühren, und sah zu, wie sich ihr Brustkorb ruhig hebte und senkte.

Sanft strich Harry über die Wange seiner kleinen schlafenden Freundin. Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie sich ihr Kopf seiner Hand entgegenstreckte. Er ließ seine schlanken Finger weiter über ihre Haut gleiten, ihren Hals hinab und über ihre nur noch halb verdeckte Brust. Harry genoss, wie die Rothaarige unter seiner Hand anfing, leise im Schlaf zu stöhnen. Seine Hand wanderte weiter, flog über die vom Stoff verdeckten Körperzonen. Schließlich ruhten seine flinken Finger auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Berechnend beobachtete der Junge die Regungen in Ginnys Gesicht. Ihr Mund öffnete sich ein Stückchen weiter und die Zunge kam kurz zum Vorschein, um die vollen Lippen zu benetzen.

Harrys Augen funkelten gierig und er lachte tonlos auf, kurz bevor sich seine Hand langsam zwischen ihre Schenkel und unter den Rock schob.

Das Mädchen unter ihm atmete unregelmäßig, als seine Finger ihren Weg an ihrem Slip vorbeifanden und sich neckisch in ihr versenkten. Ginny keuchte ungehalten und Harry lächelte überlegen. Langsam drag er tiefer ein, entzog sich wieder ganz und nahm nun einen dritten Finger hinzu. Ginnys Lieder flackerten angespannt.

Immer schneller und fester ließ er seine Finger in ihr eintauchen, der Körper unter ihm verspannte sich und bog sich durch. Eine Hand hob sich und krallte sich in seinen Oberschenkel. Mit einem dreckigen Grinsen beugte sich Harry weiter nach vorne und stütze sich mit seiner freien Hand neben Ginny ab. Sein Kopf hielt neben Ginnys an, seine Lippen direkt neben ihrem Ohr.

„Du kleines Luder bist wohl gestern nicht befriedigt worden, nicht wahr?"

Er krümmte seine Finger nun bei jedem Stoß leicht und Ginny wimmerte leise, da er immer wieder über ihre empfindlichste Stelle strich. Ihr Körper schob sich ihm entgegen und kleine Schweißperlen traten auf ihre Stirn.

„Wenn du weiter so ungehalten stöhnst wirst du deinen Freund noch wecken", raunte er in ihr Ohr, was ihr ein weiteres Wimmer hervorlockte. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper und er spürte, wie sich ihre Finger durch sein Shirt in seine Haut krallten. Harry beschleunigte ein letztes Mal, die Anspannung in Ginny stieg ins Unermesslich, und dann spürte Harry, wie sich alles in ihr kraftvoll zusammenzog. Ihre Nägel hinterließen brennende Striemen auf seinem Rücken und ihre Zähne versengten sich in seine Halsbeuge in dem Versuch, ein lauthalses Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Harry wartete, bis sich Ginny einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, dann legte er sie sanft zurück auf den Boden und bettete ihren Kopf wieder auf Seamus Schoß. Ginny sah ihn atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen an, unfähig etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Augen hätten nicht ungläubiger sein können. Harry lächelte sie charmant an, während er langsam seine Finger aus ihr hervorholte und an der Innenseite ihres Rocks abstrich. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Als er wieder aufrecht saß, legte er einen Finger auf den mund, um ihr zu deuten zu schweigen. Ginny lächelte erschöpft, drehte sich halb auf die Seite und war bald darauf wieder eingeschlafen.

Harry wartete noch, bis Ginny wieder regelmäßig atmete, bevor er langsam aufstand und sich zufrieden streckte. Er sah sich langsam in dem Raum um- und hielt inne.

Ron lehnte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an dem Pfosten des Bettes, neben dem er bis vor kurzen noch gelegen hatte. Er stand bewegungslos da, seine Augen fixierten Harry, doch die Gefühlsregung hinter seinem blassen Gesicht war undeutbar. Harry erstarrte. Sein ganzer Magen zog sich zu einem Knoten zusammen und sein Mund trocknete aus. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ginny hinüber, doch die schlief seelenruhig, dann sah er wieder seinen besten Freund an.

_WAS ZUR HÖLLE HABE ICH GETAN?_

„Ron, ich- es ist nicht so wie du vielleicht denkst…"

Harry hielt inne nach einem weiteren Blick in Rons ausdrucksloses Gesicht und schwieg betreten.

Nach einer Weile öffnete Ron den Mund und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann atmete er schwer aus und schüttelte kaum merklich sein rotes Haupt. Im nächsten Moment war schon mit gesenktem Kopf an Harry vorbei und aus dem Schlafsaal hinaus gestürmt.

„Oh Scheiße! Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!", fluchte Harry leise, als kurze Zeit später Rons Schritte verhallten und er begriff, oder vermutete, oder ahnte, ach auch egal, er war jedenfalls stocksauer und verwirrt.

_Ok, ok. Ruhig Blut, man! Ich hab Mist gebaut, aber das krieg ich schon wieder hin. Also, hier ist der Plan:_

_Punkt eins: Ron suchen._

_Punkt zwei: Ron aufklären._

Hektisch zog er sich an. „Ron aufklären" - das war leichter gesagt als getan. Natürlich wusste Ron, der Ginny und er zusammen waren und auch miteinander geschlafen hatten, doch das gerade war hart- für Harry selbst zu hart.

Sich sein T-Shirt überziehend stolperte er aus dem Raum. An der Tür hielt er inne und betrachtete Ginny ein letztes Mal.

Harry lief knallrot an und wandte sich schnell zum Gehen.

_Argh! Welcher Teufel hat mich geritten als ich sie- Oh Gott!_ , dachte er, während er die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftraum hinunter lief.

Ziemlich aufgewühlt und dem Gefühl mal wieder massig Probleme am Arsch zu haben (wobei es diesmal aber Gott-sei-dank nicht um das Ende der Welt ging, aber fast) betrat Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der fast -_fast_- leer war…


	3. Heiße Kunden und steife Ohren

**Auftritt im Dppelpack- für alle Twin-Fans^^**

**Hallo alle zusammen!**

Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Kurze Zusammenfassung: Harry hat seine Hände nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und Ron- naja, da ist dann halt noch Ron… Aber den schieben wir jetzt mal beiseite, der kommt später…

_Wir_ wenden uns stattdessen den Insassen des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu. Jap, richtig gehört, es sind _mehrere_, um genau zu sein zwei, um ganz genau zu sein-

„FRED? GEORGE! Was macht ihr denn hier?!"

Harry war kurz davor rückwärts umzukippen und griff geistesgegenwärtig nach dem Geländer der Treppe.

Die rothaarigen Weasley-Zwillinge saßen vor dem Feuer und hatten ernste Geschäftsminen aufgesetzt.

"Hallo Harry", sagte Fred ruhig. George nickte ihm nur zu, während Harry nervös näher trat.

"Was macht ihr hier?", fragte Harry sehr vorsichtig.

"Wir wollen dir ein paar Fregen stellen", antwortete Goerge und deutete ihm mit einer Geste sich zu ihnen zu setzten.

"Ich wars nicht!", sagte Harry unsicher, nachdem die rothaarigen Zwillinge ihn nur angestarrt hatten.

Fred lachte auf, George winkte ab.

"Nein Harry, es geht nicht um dich speziell..."

"... sondern um die gesamte Schülerschaft. Ist dir in letzter Zeit etwas Seltsames zu Ohren gekommen?", endetet Fred und beugte sich sichtlich gespannt nach vorne.

"Naja", fing Harry an und schluckte, "Malfoy ist ziemlich ruhig geworden-"

"Wissen wir schon Harry, wissen wir schon", winkte Fred in sich hinein lächelnd ab.

"Weiter!"

"Hermione hatte ziemlich... Stress?"

Das war mehr eine Frage als eine Feststellung, aber Harry wollte seine beste Freundin nicht bloßstellen.

Doch das gruselig-wissende Lächeln der Zwillinge wurde nur breiter, und George deutete ihm weiter zu erzählen.

"Das war´s so im großen und-"

"Was ist mit Ron?", platzten ihm beide Weasleys ins Wort.

"Wie? Was soll mit Ron los sein?"

"Es ist so, Harry", fing Fred an, "Wir haben Ron die selbe Frage gestellt", fuhr George fort, "Aber er ist knallrot angelaufen und im Sturmschritt abgehauen", endete Fred.

"Und wir wollen wissen was das zu bedeuteten hatte", wandte sich George wieder an Harry.

Der Junge, der es bis jetzt geschafft hatte irgendwie zu überleben, hatte plötzlich einen Klos in der Größe eines Quaffels im Hals.

"Und?", fragten Fred und George und beugten sich beide noch weiter nach vorne, um Harry noch besser mustern zu können.

Harry wurde ziemlich warm. Er konnte denen ja schlecht erzählen, was er grade im Schlafsaal getan hatte... mit ihrer Schwester...

"Warum wollt ihr das eigentlich alles wissen?", stotterte Harry deswegen und atmete erleichtert auf, als die Zwillinge darauf eingingen.

"Nun", seufzte George, da Fred sein Gesicht theatralisch in seinen Händen vergraben hatte und einen auf sterbenden Schwan machte, "Jemand scheint eine unserer genialen Erfindungen für seine eigenen, durchtriebenen Geschäfte zu nutzten -Fred, gestorben wird später- und das auch noch hier auf Hogwarts! Du kannst dir vorstellen, was dass für unser Geschäft bedeutet, wenn diese Misere ans Licht kommen sollte!"

Harry nickte.

"Und um welche Erfindung handelt es sich dabei?"

Harry wartete gespannt. Fred und George warfen sich schnell einen eindringlichen Blick zu, bevor sie sich beide Harry zu wendeten.

"Top Secret. Läuft alles über Dumbeldore. Auch wenn man´s ihm nicht zutraut, er hat ein Auge für lohnenswerte Investitionen!"

Wieder dieses gruselig-wissende Lächeln. Harry lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Doch seine Neugierde war geweckt.

"Wenn ihr mir sagt, worum es dabei geht, könnte ich doch-"

"Vergiss es Harry", fiel im Fred ins Wort. "Das könnte uns unseren Kopf kosten!", fügte George hinzu. "Und wenn Mum davon Wind bekommt...", murmelte Fred.

"Und woher wisst ihr von diesem... Missbrauch?", fragte Harry schnell, der das Gespräch fortführen wollte.

"Eine Kundin", antwortete Fred wie aus der Pistole geschossen, "Eine -heiße- Kundin. Man Harry, so was hast du noch nicht gesehen, ich meine die war-"

"Fred!", fuhr George ihn an, schüttelte dann den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Harry zu.

"Ich habe sie selber nicht gesehen, aber sie scheint irgendwas mit Fred angestellt zu haben, denn mein lieber Bruder", ein tötender Blick in dessen Richtung unterbrach den Satz, "Hat der Lady von unserem Geheimprojekt hier in dieser Schule erzählt. Sie schien aber schon darüber Bescheid zu wissen, denn diese Kundin ließ einige Andeutungen _fallen_-"

"... wenn sie sich doch nur auch danach gebückt hätte...", kam es verträumt aus Freds Ecke.

"Auf jeden Fall schließen wir daraus, dass sie den Typen kennt, der unsere Erfindung missbraucht", endete George nun leicht gereizt.

"Und wer war diese Kundin?", fragte Harry, der nun verstehen konnte warum die Zwillinge (George, Fred war ja grade zu nichts zu gebrauchen) sich solche Sorgen machten.

"Tja, alles was ich aus Fred rausbekommen habe war; Groß, blond, geil. Und etwas umgab sie, was mein lieber Bruder mit _purer Lust_ beschrieb."

George seufzte.

Harry sah nachdenklich zu Fred, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und für einen der Weasley Zwillinge recht selig aussah.

"Eine Veela!", rief Harry dann aus. George sah auf und betrachtete Harry nachdenklich. "Das könnte sein... aber das hieße ja... Fred! Wir müssen los!"

Gleichzeitig sprangen die beiden Rotschöpfe auf und wandten sich zum Gehen.

Vor dem Poträtloch drehte sich George noch mal um.

"Danke für deine Hilfe Harry! Und halt die Ohren steif!"

Harry nickte nur. Wieder staute sich das Blut in seinen Wangen, und er war froh, dass er jetzt alleine in dem Gemeinschaftraum war.

Eine Weile saß er da und starrte ins Feuer, doch dann sprang Harry wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und wandte sich Richtung Ausgang.

Er musste das mit Ron sofort klären!

... am besten noch vor dem Mittagessen, fügte sein Magen hinzu.


	4. Slash? HIER?

ICh muss ja warnen ne? Na gut, Slash... muss ja auch sein *grins* ist ein wenig fies, aber ich hab mich ja auch entwickelt in den letzten jahren...

* * *

Doch es war nicht Harry, der Ron schlussendlich fand, sondern Hermione. Aber dazu später mehr. Zuerst wollen wir uns in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum begeben, in dem trotz der frühen Stunde schon Leben stattfindet. Und zwar ein Leben welches laut dem Besitzer momentan nicht miserabler laufen könnte. Und eben diesem Unstand legte er gerade seinem besten Freund dar.

„Ich meine ok, ich habe ihr gesagt, bevor sie mit dem Weasley schläft soll sie sich doch eher Potter vornehmen- aber wie kann sie MIR dass nur antun!"

Draco lief den dunkelgrünen Läufern nun schon zum wiederholten Male endlang, wobei es jedes Mal zur Mitte hin gegen das Knie von Blaise stieß, der ruhig auf dem Sofa saß.

„Es ist ja -Gott sei dank- nicht so als hätte Potter sie vor mir gehabt!" Draco fuhrt herum und starrte Blaise eindringlich an. „Ich hätte sie ja nicht mal mehr wahrgenommen wenn dem so gewesen wäre, verstehst du?", fragte er seinen Kumpel wild gestikulierend.

Blaise, der seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing, nickte zur seelischen Unterstützung des jungen Malfoy.

„Und ich verstehe auch nicht, warum ich, wo ich die Göre schon gehabt habe –und das vor Potter, und nebenbei als erster- so damit beschäftigt bin, wer sie jetzt knallt!" Draco fuhr damit fort, auf und ab zu gehen. Eine Weile folgte Blaise ihm mit den Augen. Seine Worte schabten durch den Raum wie müder Seegang, und der Junge merkte wie er ins träumen kam…

„…sie ist doch nach mir eh zu verwöhnt, um bei anderen auf ihre Kosten zu kommen. Und Potter kann doch eh auf meinem Niveau nicht mitspielen. Quidditsch ist überhaupt das einzige was der kann. Und überhaupt, wer schert sich schon darum wen Potter knallt?"

In die Pause, die Draco machte um Luft für weitere Schimpftiraden zu holen, murmelte Blaise die für ihn verhängnisvollen Worte: „Wenn er mich doch nur auch mal rannehmen würde…"

Eine Zeitlang herrschte Schweigen. Und zwar genau so lange, wie Blaise brauchte um zu merken, dass Draco ihm grade seine ungeteilte, hassdurchtränkte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sein Blick brannte Löcher ins Sofa und seine Hände formten sich zu Klauen.

„Was… hast du… da… gesagt?", fragte der Malfoysprössling gefährlich leise.

Blaise überlegte fieberhaft wie er seinen Hals retten könnte. Doch dann seufzte er. Das Schiff sank ja schon.

„Hör mal Dray… Draco, is´ ja schon gut", verbesserte er sich schnell auf das ärgerliche Schnauben seines Freundes hin, „Potter war schon immer… ansehnlich, und seit er vom Frischfleisch zum Zuchtbullen aufgestiegen ist -was soll ich sagen- mir juckt es nicht nur in den Fingern."

Blaise stierte geradeaus und harrte der Dinge, die da kamen.

Dracos Kinnlade kam dem Boden näher, als anatomisch möglich. „Aber wie kannst du", fing er, überlegte es sich anders, gab sich einen Ruck und schloss den Mund. „Dir ist klar das er der Feind ist, oder?", versuchte er es daraufhin, aber er merkte selbst wie lahm das war. Als hätte jemand die Luft aus ihm herausgelassen blähte er die Nüstern und fiel neben Blaise auf dem Sofa in sich zusammen.

„Wie lange schon?", fragte er dann, fast versöhnlich.

„Seit er diese Woche mit Ginny rumgelaufen ist. Er trotze so vor Selbstbewusstsein, wie ein richtiger Draufgänger- eigentlich fast schon ein bisschen hinterhältig. Und da hatte unser Helden, na ja, nimm es mir nicht krum, was von… dir", fügte Blaise noch ganz vorsichtig hinzu und duckte sich dann schon mal vorsorglich.

Aber Draco- der hatte gerade ganz andere Sorgen: „Heißt dass du… stehst… nicht mehr auf mich?"

Blaise sah etwas verwirrt zu seinem Nachbarn. Sein Kumpel gab sich große Mühe ganz unbeteiligt Löcher in die Luft zu kucken. Doch unter den blonden Fransen mahlte der spitze Kiefer, und Blaise stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Bewunderung die er seinem Freund entgegengebracht hatte, diesem wohl viel bedeutet haben musste.

„Also", begann Blaise und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf, „solltest du weiter das Bedürfnis haben dich nach dem Duschen nur im Handtuch durch unser Zimmer zu bewegen, dann kann ich nicht verhindern dass du wie gewohnt von mir eingehend traktiert wirst", er sah zu Draco rüber, begegnete seinem Blick und zwinkerte ihm zu, „aber du musst keine Angst mehr haben dass ich dir was wegkucke."

Dracos Gesicht wirkte immer noch unentschlossen: „Du hast gesagt, du hast angefangen ihn zu mögen als er dich an mich erinnerte", Blaise horchte auf- sein Freund hatte wohl doch aufmerksam zugehört, „Wieso sagst du dann dass du jetzt auf ihn stehst?"

Draco versuchte krampfhaft nicht auf die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu hören, die in ein Weichei nannte. Dann hatte er halt einen Verehrer weniger- was soll´s? Nur dass dieser sein bester Freund war. Flüchtig musterte er seinen Nachbarn. Die schlanke Gestalt war tief in das Polster gerutscht, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen und die Arme immer noch hinter dem Kopf haltend saß er da. Seine Miene verriet dass er sehr aufgewühlt war. Wie sehe ich wohl aus?, fragte sich Draco.

„Weil", setzte Blaise an und wandte sich ihm zu, „du mich wohl nie ran lassen wirst."

Dracos Gedanken überschlugen sich, und ohne zu einem klaren Ergebnis gekommen zu sein erwiderte er: „Und wenn doch?"

Eine Weile sah Blaise ihm nur ungläubig in die Augen als würde er etwas suchen. Aufgrund der intensiven Musterung fühlte Draco sich unbehaglich, er war verlegen und fast bereute er schon was er gesagt hatte, als Blaise sich vorne über beugte und ihn küsste.

Draco stellte fest, dass er schon mal darüber nachgedacht haben musste wie sich Blaise Lippen anfühlen, denn er empfand sie als überraschend rau. Auch seine Berührungen hätten, angesichts der Tatsache das Draco auf diesem Gebiet absolut unerfahren war, einfühlsamer seinen können. Doch sie waren fordernd und zügig, und so blieb Draco nicht viel Zeit nachzudenken. Wie zum Beispiel wie weit er gehen wollte, und ob er das hier morgen bereuen wird oder ob es ihm gefällt… Zumindest die letzte Frage war keine Sache des Denkens, sondern des Fühlens. Und das konnte er. Und ja, es gefiel.

Blaise ließ ihm keine Zeit sich in der neuen Situation zurecht zufinden und die Oberhand zu übernehmen. Sobald er gemerkt hatte, dass Draco wirklich gewillt war und begann den Kuss zu erwidern, schnellte seine Hand vor und packte ihm am Nacken. Er zog den Blondschopf zu sich heran und verhinderte gleichzeitig, dass dessen Zunge zu forsch wurde. Mit einem schnellen Ruck löste er Dracos Hemd aus der Hose und fuhr mit der anderen Hand darunter. Die Hand war kalt, wie Draco feststellte, und sein Oberkörper zog sich so weit zurück wie Blaise Klammergriff es zuließ. Dieser rückte einfach näher und fuhr ungeniert Dracos Seite entlang.

Es kostete Draco einige Kraftanstrengung den Kopf soweit zurückzuziehen, dass er den Kuss unterbrechen konnte. Sein Atem ging schnell und in seinem Kopf summte es. Leicht verstimmt wegen der ungewohnten Behandlung saß er da, nach vorne gebeugte und betrachtete seinen Freund abschätzend. Diese Art von Führung missfiel ihm. ER bestimmte Position und Tempo und Ablauf. Was denkt sich dieser… dieser TYP eigentlich??

Blaise beobachtete amüsiert Dracos Mienenspiel. Er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen was in ihm vorging, und das seine, Blaise, Art ihm, Draco, gewaltig gegen den Strich ging. Dracos innerer Protest erregte ihn und er hatte nicht vor, hier abzudanken.

„Hoch mit dir!" Blaise sprang abrupt auf, griff Dracos Handgelenk und zerrte ihn hoch. Der wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, setzte zum Wiederspruch an und merkte dann quietschend, dass er keine Luft in den Lungen hatte.

In Blaise Zimmer blieb das Licht aus und die Tür wurde sorgfältig geschlossen. Draco war gerade aus dem eisernen Griff befreit worden und wollte sich organisieren, als er von hinten gegen eine Wand gestoßen wurde.

Er schnappte nach Luft und stemmte, langsam echt verärgert, die Hände gegen die Wand. „Wenn du mit jedem deiner Liebchen so umgehst wundere ich mich warum mir in deinem Zimmer noch nie Blutlachen aufgefallen sind", fauchte er und versuchte sich von den Wand wegzudrücken.

Ein ungewohnter Druck am Steißbein ließ ihn innehalten. Als er dann noch hart bei den Hüften gepackt wurde, erschlaffte sein Körper vor Schreck. Sein Herzschlag pochte überlaut in seinem Kopf und er hatte das Gefühl als würde sich kochendes Blut in seinen Gliedmaßen ausbreiten.

„Die Anspannung hat mir besser gefallen", raunte Blaise nahe an seinem Ohr. Hatte sein Kopf schon die ganze Zeit auf seiner Schulter gelegen? Plötzlich war Draco überempfindlich für jede Berührung. Als die Hände an seinen Hüften um seinen Körper rum zu seinem Bauch wanderten, war es als würde seine Haut brennen.

„Was hast… du… mit mir gemacht?", flüsterte Draco heiser. Blaise Hände trafen sich auf seinem Bauch, umschlangen ihn kurz, dann wanderte eine nach oben und eine nach unten. „Ich an deiner Stelle", sagte Blaise statt einer Antwort, „würde mir Sorgen darüber machen was ich noch alles mit dir machen werde."

Und irgendwie ging es dann ganz schnell- oder schlug nur sein Herz immer schneller? Je weiter Blaise Hände auseinander wichen, desto größer wurde der Druck von hinten und desto weniger Luft bekam Draco. Ihm wurde schwindelig als Blaise Hand unter seinem Hosenbund durchtauchte und in kreisenden Bewegungen durch seine Haare glitt. Der andere Arm legte sich quer um seine Brust und die Finger krallten sich in seine Schulter. Blaise Atem an seinem Ohr ging schnell, aber kontrolliert. Dracos Hemd, auf dass wenig Rücksicht genommen wurde, spannte sich und schnürte ihm noch zusätzlich die Luft ab. Als Blaise Hand sich um sein Glied schloss, sackte Dracos Kopf nach vorne gegen die kühle Wand, und seine Hände suchten nach Halt. Blaise löste seinen Arm von Dracos Brust, nahm eine der Hände und führte sie nach hinten an seinen eigenen Oberschenkel, wo sie sich im Stoff seiner Hose festkrallten.

Der Druck dieser Hand entlockte Blaise ein Stöhnen, das er versuchsweise dadurch unterdrückte, dass er seine Zähne in Dracos Hals schlug. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Dracos Haut brannte bei jeder Berührung und sein Herz pumpte unaufhaltsam heißes Blut durch seinen Körper.

Dann kann die Erlösung. Wie eine langersehnte Dusche fiel die Hitze und die Anspannung ab und Sein Körper sackte in sich zusammen. Er kippte nach hinten und wurde aufgefangen. Der Druck auf seiner Brust und seiner Hüfte verschwanden und er holte tief Luft, jeden Zug genießend.

Blaise dirigierte ihn vorsichtig durch das immer noch stockdunkle Zimmer und platzierte ihm auf dem Bett. Draco ließ sich nach hinten fallen, immer noch Luft holend. Blaise sah belustigt zu ihm runter und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung, Dray?"

Vier tiefe Atemzüge später flüsterte Draco tonlos: „Du Drecksack."

Wie schon erwähnt, war es Hermione, die Ron schlussendlich traf. Sie war auf dem Weg von der Bibliothek zur großen Halle, und rannte in ihren Freund rein, der unterwegs nach draußen war. Da die beiden seit dem Zusammentreffen im Vertrauensschülerbad ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis hatten, Hermione aber trotzdem wissen wollte was Ron so bedrückte, gerieten die beiden aneinander. Auf der großen Treppe.

„Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt- es geht dich nichts an!", raunzte Ron und trat ärgerlich mit dem Fuß auf. Er hatte kein Glück mit den Treppen und würde wohl bis an sein Lebensende im 3ten Stock fest hängen.

„Wenn es dich betrifft, und dich unglücklich macht, finde ich geht es mich schon etwas an", belehrte ihn Hermione und bemühte sich ihren Ärger über diesen Sturkopf im Zaun zu halten.

„Oh ja- angehen tut es dich schon etwas: Ihr beide seid Idioten! Wie könnt ihr euch so aufführen?", Ron sah sie angewidert an. Hermione hatte nicht übel Lust ihn von der Treppe zu schubsen, aber sie schluckte den Drang runter und fragte mit zitteriger Stimme: „Wie aufführen?"

„Wie ihr euch eben aufführt! Wie- wie… wie Malfoy, ok? Du und Harry, ihr führt euch auf wie dieser schleimige Vollarsch! Die ganze Schule redet über schon über euch- hast du mitgekriegt was sie dir alles nachsagen?", rief Ron, empört über Hermiones anmaßende Fragen.

„Das sind nur Gerüchte, Ron. Das ist alles nicht wahr- zumindest nicht so, wie es erzählt wird…", räumte sie ein und sah betreten zu boden. Ron schnaubte verächtlich und setzte zum sprechen an. Hermione taktierte ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Red keinen Unsinn- es ist wahr! Du vögelst alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist!", posaunte er mit hochroten Kopf. „Ach ja?", antwortete Hermione hysterisch, „Und du kannst gar nicht bis drei zählen!"

Damit drehte sie mit wehendem Umhang und Haaren ab und ließ einen zur Salzsäule erstarrten Ron auf einer Treppe stehen, die jetzt auch endlich einmal in die Richtige Richtung schwang.

Als Harry an dieser Stelle vorbei kam waren beide längst über alle Berge und der Tag halb vorbei. Harry entschied also zugunsten seines Magens, dass die Aussöhnung mit seinem besten Freund bis nach dem Mittagessen warten könne. Deswegen war er auch nicht mehr unterwegs, als Ginny und ihr Freund langsam zu leben erwachten. So kriegte er auch nicht mit, wie Ginny, auf der Suche nach einem stillen Plätzchen zum nachdenken, versuchte Seamus abzuschütteln, mit dem sie gerade Schluss gemacht hatte, und der auf eine allumfassende Erklärung ihrerseits beharrte. Ginny indes, war nicht gewillt sie ihm zu liefern.

Etwa zur selben Zeit erreichten die Weasley Zwillinge die Winkelgasse über des Flohnetzwerk. Während sie sich einen Weg zu ihrem Laden bahnten, diskutierten sie über die rätselhafte Kundin, und Harrys Idee es könnte sich dabei um eine Veela handeln. Und darüber, ob ihnen diese Information in irgendeiner Weise bei ihrem Problem helfen könnte.

„Fred, ich glaube wir gehen das falsch an", leitete George das Gespräch ein. „Und mein Bruder, du hast eine richtigere Herangehensweise ersonnen?", schlussfolgerte Fred. „Tatsächlich", antwortete George, „nur befürchte ich, sie wird dir nicht gefallen: Ich glaube, wir sollten uns auf die Verdächtigen in Hogwarts konzentrieren." „Und warum", wunderte sich Fred, „sollte ich da etwas gegen haben?"

„Nun", erklärte George und hob den Zeigefinger um seiner Aussage mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, „diese Art der Herangehensweise beinhalten keine Nachforschungen bezüglich deiner heißen Kundin!"

Fred blieb stehen und legte die Hände auf die Brust, als müsse er sein Herz am zerspringen hindern.

„Bruder!", rief er und die ersten Leute blieben stehen und sahen zu, während George die Hände hinter den Rücken nahm und die Ohren spitzte, „Bruder, wie kannst du mir die Frau meiner Träume nehmen, ach was, entreißen?? Hörst du nicht mein Klagen, siehst du nicht- ich blute, schmeckst du nicht meine Verzweiflung?"

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und einige Frauen warfen Fred anerkennende Blicke zu.

„Vorschlag abgelehnt, wir forschen", sagte George knapp. Fred grinste über beide Ohren, schob eine Hand unters Reverse und nahm fröhlich pfeifend seinen Weg auf. Sein Bruder holte in ein und murmelte verhalten: „Und trotzdem behaupten die Leute, wir wären uns ähnlich…" Die Gaffer schüttelten etwas verwirrt die Köpfe und zogen weiter.

Zum Rest dieses verhängnisvollen Samstags ist noch zu sagen, dass sich alle wie abgesprochen Mühe gaben einander aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nur ein Treffen besonderer Natur fand noch statt, doch das war bewusst herbeigeführt. Von einer Seite zumindest.

Es war bereits nach elf als Ron sich am Porträt der fetten Dame vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum schob. Er war dem Turm absichtlich fern geblieben und hoffte auch jetzt, unbehelligt ins Bett zu gelangen. Er hatte den spärlich beleuchteten Raum fast durchquert als ihn jemand leise rief. Ginny saß mit einem Krug Butterbier in der Hand im Schneidersitz auf einem Sessel vor dem ausgehenden Kaminfeuer. Intuitiv ging Ron auf sie zu und setzte sich auf eine der Armlehnen.

„Hey", hauchte Ginny, „auch ´nen Schluck?" Sie streckte ihm den Krug entgegen. Ron tat wie geheißen, wobei er in die Flammen starrte. Wusste Ginny was er heute morgen beobachtet hatte? Sie wirkte unbefangen. Sie hatte noch die gleichen Klamotten wie heute morgen an. Schämen tut sie sich ja offensichtlich nicht.

Ron nahm einen großen Schluck und reichte den Krug zurück. Er schenkte seinen Überlegungen wesentlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit als seiner Schwester. Ob sie sich auch so schräg wie Harry und Herm benahm? Wenn er an die Szene an diesem Morgen dachte… sie hatte sich nicht gewehrt, nein, sie hatte es genossen. Irgendwie versuchte ein Teil von ihm es auf die Müdigkeit zu schieben, auf Überrumplung, auf irgendetwas, was Ginnys Entscheidungsgewalt eindämmt und sie weniger… schuldig wirken ließ. Aber er machte sich etwas vor, und dass nicht mal sehr überzeugend.

„Ron?"

Er atmete tief ein und sammelte sich, bevor er sie ansah. Ihr Blick hatte etwas bittendes und forschendes.

„Fändest du es seltsam, wenn ich mit Harry zusammen wäre? Also so richtig, nicht wie das letzte Mal…"

Ron musste lächeln. Nein, seine Schwester war nicht… schräg. Sie war verliebt. Und deswegen hat sie heute morgen so reagiert. Sie hat bestimmt gedacht, es wäre ein Traum.

Ron sah ins Feuer und fühlte, wie sich ein Knoten auflöste. Er legte seiner Schwester den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich.

„Du kannst gehen mit wem du willst. Aber bitte immer nur einer auf einmal, ok?" Er sah auf sie hinab und grinste. Ginny sah erleichtert aus und lehnte sich an ihn. Ihr Atem wurde flacher. Die Wärme des Kamins und die Stille lullte sie beide ein. Ron nahm ihr vorsichtig den Krug aus der Hand und nahm noch einen tiefen Zug. Er lehnte ihren Kopf an ihren und küsste ihre Haare. Sie roch nach Zimt und Butterbier. „Bist du müde?", raunte er leise. Sie nickte leicht. Ron zog sie fester an sich heran und küsste ihre Stirn. „Dann sollten wir schlafen", flüsterte er, und sein Kopf sackte auf ihre Schulter. Seine Nase strich über ihren Hals. Ginny zitterte leicht. „Das kitzelt", sagte sie, und, „Seamus hat das auch immer gemacht."

Ron war schlagartig nüchtern. Er riss die Augen auf und starrte ungläubig auf den Hals seiner Schwester, der so nahe war, das er ihn mit der Zunge hätte berühren können. Ruckartig riss er den Kopf hoch und machte einen Satz von Ginny weg. Verschlafen drehte die sich zu ihm um und musterte ihn verwirrt; „Was ist los Ron?"

Hatte sie das auch bemerkt?? Wie konnte…? Rons Gedanken überschlugen sich, und er ekelte sich vor sich selbst.

„Nichts, ich denke nur du solltest schlafen gehen. Langsam bist du zu schwer um dich noch irgendwohin tragen zu können", künstelte Ron sich eine Antwort zusammen, zog Ginny hoch und schob sie zur Treppe. Mit einem gemurmelten Gute Nacht Gruß und dem Hinweis, dass er auch „zu groß" anstatt „zu schwer" hätte sagen können stakste Ginny nach oben. Ron sah ihr noch hinterher, nachdem oben schon lange die Tür hinter ihr zugefallen war, und er hätte sich geißeln können.


	5. Informationen und Spielzeug

_Wie stehen eigentlich Draco, der erste Casanova, und Hermione, di unerfolgreiche Nachfolgerin, zueinander...?_

* * *

Von Informationen und Spielzeug

die Kapitel sind ganz schön lang geworden...

Als Harry die Treppe runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum hastete war er ganz von dem Streben erfüllt, Ron zu finden. Nachdem es ihm gestern nicht gelungen war, hatte er sich den Bauch vollgeschlagen und war missmutig ins Bett gegangen. Lange hatte er wach gelegen und die Hoffnung gehegt, seinen Freund sprechen zu können wenn dieser sich im Schlafsaal blicken ließ. Darüber war er eingeschlafen. Und heute morgen erschrocken aufgewacht, nur um festzustellen, dass Ron sich immer noch nicht eingefunden hatte. Gegen neun verließ er den halbleeren Saal und stieg die Treppe herunter.

Wieder überlegte Harry fieberhaft, was er Ron eigentlich sagen wollte. Welche Entschuldigung würde ihm wohl mildernde Umstände bringen? Er durchquerte den Raum zügig und stand gerade vor dem Ausgang, als das Porträt zur Seite schwang und jemand hindurch stieg.

„Ron!", rief Harry ungläubig, angesichts dieses Zufalls. Er blieb stehen und stellte dann fest, dass seine Lippen kein weiteres Wort mehr preisgeben wollten.

Ron blieb halb im Durchgang stecken und musterte seinen Freund. Seine Stirn lag in Falten und seine Hände verkrampften sich, doch dann drehte er sich um, hielt das Bild auf und sprach: „Folg mir mal."

Zwei Etagen darunter und einen Gang weiter, hinter der Statur eines tanzenden Kobolds in einem Lagerraum blieb Ron stehen. Er drehte sich nicht um, sondern stellte seine Fragen der Wand vor ihm.

„Warum benimmst du dich so schräg?!"

Harry holte tief Luft und stockte dann- ja warum denn? „Ähm", fing er an, „Also angefangen hat das mit Hermione- nein warte, Malfoy war davor- und eigentlich war da zu erst Luna…"

Ron drehte sich um, die Augen tellergroß, und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Harry als verrückt (aber harmlos) abtat: „Du hast nicht ernsthaft- nicht wirklich, mit DENEN ALLEN RUMGEMACHT??"

„Was? Nein!", beeilte sich Harry klarzustellen, und dann sprudelte alles aus ihm heraus: „Luna hat irgendwas mit Malfoy gemacht, und der ist dann rumgerannt und hat allen Mädchen nachgestellt, auch Herm, und dann hat Luna was mit Herm gemacht, dass sie dann plötzlich wie ein Karnickel-", hier unterbrach er sich, in anbetracht der Tatsache dass er von ihrer besten Freundin sprach, „na ja wie wild geworden ist. Und eigentlich wollte sie es Malfoy heimzahlen, aber das hat nicht geklappt, und dann habe ich sie gefunden und-" er hielt schon wieder an und schluckte. Vorsichtig sah er hoch und begegnete Rons Blick. Er sah wütend aus, ja, aber nicht furios. Dann seufzte Harry- mehr schaden konnte es ihnen eh nicht. „Wie gesagt, ich habe sie gefunden, wir waren einmal –zusammen- und dann war alles vorbei- eigentlich. Aber irgendwie, alle die das mitgekriegt haben- mich eingeschlossen", fügte er hinzu, reumütig und unterwürfig wie ein Köter, „sind, mit deinen Worten, „schräg" drauf", endete er und duckte sich als Ron auf ihn zutrat.

„Wirst du dich jetzt zusammenreißen?", bohrte Ron verbissen.

„Ja, auf jeden Fall, ich werde mich zurückhalten, und Ginny-", Harry biss sich auf die Zunge. Er hätte so glimpflich davon kommen können… Aber Ron reagierte ganz anders als erwartet.

„Ginny mag dich- also sei nett zu ihr- und NUR zu ihr, verstanden?" Harry nickte wild entschlossen, jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen. Aber Ron war noch nicht fertig. „Luna hat angefangen, ja?" Wieder nickte Harry. Kurz überlegte er, wie weit das mit dem nichts mehr sagen auf Ron Familie zutraf, doch dann besann er sich.

„Ron, da gibt es noch was, was du wissen solltest- deine Brüder waren ja gestern hier…"

Auch heute schien die Sonne. Langsam erblühten die Gärten der Schule- zumindest zeigte sich überall ein zartes grün. Hermione genoss den Spaziergang durch die Beete für Kräuter- die Pflanzen waren noch so jung, dass die noch nicht beißen konnten. Sie suchte sich eine niedrige Mauer am Rande der Bepflanzungen und holte ihre Thermoskanne auf ihrem Mantel- einige Muggelerfindungen schätze sie nach wie vor. Auch wenn diese mit Kijarkrautsaft- dem Zaubererkaffeeersatz, gefüllt war. Sie goss sich eine Becher voll, lehnte sich zurück und drehte das Gesicht in die Sonne. Eine himmlische Ruhe überkam sie, als wäre die ganz allein in diesen Gärten, als wäre…

„ARGH! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein- ich verstecke mich!! ICH!! MICH!!"

Hermione erschrak so sehr, dass ihr der Becher aus der Hand fiel und sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Mit viel Gezappel und Gemecker rutschte sie rückwärts von der Mauer, kam unsanft mit der Schulter auf und strampelte wütend mit den Beinen, die unnütz in der Luft hingen. „Wer zum Geier war das??", rief sie ungehalten, und versucht vergebens sich zur Seite zu drehen und aufzustehen. Aber Hermione steckte fest. Ihr Rücken steckte krumm in der Ecke von Mauer und Boden und der Rest stand gerade ab und baumelte in der Luft. Ihr Kinn wurde auf ihre Brust gedrückt und ihr Nacken begann unangenehm zu ziehen.

„Granger?"

Oh nein. Oh nein oh nein oh nein- nicht er!

Doch. Erst waren es nur blonde Haare, dann Malfoys ganzes Gesicht, das über der Mauer und- von ihrem Blickwinkel heraus- zwischen ihren Beinen auftauchte. Sofort bereute sie, gerufen zu haben. Und hierher gekommen zu sein. Überhaupt, warum zum Teufel war sie gleich noch mal aufgestanden? Während sie das überdachte, verschwand Malfoys Kopf wieder. Dann hörte sie gemurmelte Worte und fühlte sich im selben Moment ganz leicht an. Sie wurde hochgehoben, mit dem Kopf nach oben gedreht und auf der anderen Seite der Mauer wieder abgesetzt.

Ziemlich sprachlos sah sie Malfoy an, der seinen Zauberstab wieder wegsteckte und sich zum gehen wandte. Da fielen ihr wieder ein paar Worte ein: „Hey- hey! Bleib stehen- was fällt dir ein!" „…dir zu helfen? Tja Göre du hast Glück- Heute bin ich nicht ganz in Topform", antwortete der Slytherin galant. Er drehte sich zu Hermione um und sah hochnäsig auf sie herab, „Deswegen musst du entschuldigen wenn ich dich grade nicht befriedigen kann", damit machte er zwei Schritte auf sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr runter, „aber mir war von vorneherein klar dass für diesen Job sowieso nur noch ich in Frage komme, nicht wahr? Oder besorgt es dir noch jemand-", weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Finger bohrte sich in seine Brust und Granger sah ihn forschend, nicht eingeschüchtert an.

„Du hast geweint!"

Malfoy verschluckte sich. Er wollte sich aufrichten um Distanz zwischen sich und diesen herausfordernden Blick bringen, doch Hermiones Hand schnellte nach oben und packte ihm an Kragen. „Du hast hier draußen geweint, stimmt´s?", wiederholte sie ihre Unterstellung und kam ihm mit ihrem Gesicht sogar noch etwas näher.

„Lass. Mich. Los. Granger.", knurrte Malfoy, „oder ich dünge mit dir die Alraunen!" „Die sind vegetarisch!", erwiderte Hermione und grinste. „Aber erzähl doch mal mein Lieber, was macht dir das Leben schwer?" „Du hast doch keine Ahnung!", bellte Malfoy und zerrte an ihrer Hand. „Oh, macht dir eine deiner Bettgeschichten Ärger?", flötete sie grinste schadenfroh.

Malfoys Widerstand erstarb und er wurde rot. Das verschluck Hermione die Sprache. Sie schluckte- was war denn da passiert? Malfoy war noch nie verlegen gewesen- wer war ihm wohl über die Leber gelaufen? Ihre Augen verengten sich und ihre Mundwinkel zuckten- das ganze war äußert unterhaltsam.

„Volltreffer!", jauchzte sie und zog ihn weiter zu sich, „Wer ist sie denn? Kenne ich sie? Und was hat sie dir getan? Ich muss ihr wohl Blumen schicken, wenn sie…" „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst!", blaffte er sie an und ergriff die Hand die ihn noch immer festhielt, „Als würde ich mir von einem Mädchen auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen!"

Hermione riss die Augen auf und ließ ihn los. Ihr Mund klappte auf und wieder zu. Draco wurde schlagartig blass. Oh nein. Das war zuviel. Sie…

„Heißt dass… kein Mädchen?… also…" Hermione sprach nicht zuende. Sie sah zu wie Malfoy knallrot wurde. Einen Moment lang sah er sie unverwandt an, dann machte er kehrt und stürmte davon.

Und er ließ eine völlig komplexe Hermione mit einer Information zurück, die sie erst noch für sich selbst begreifen musste.

Über diese Begegnung war er Mittag geworden. Und wie das so Mittags ist, kriegen die Menschen Hunger. Und wo gibt es Nahrung? In der Küche.

Ron hatte die Banane auf dem Bild kaum berührt, als sie schon kicherte und das Bild zur Seite schwang. Durch des schmalen Durchgang erreichte er die kulinarischen Zubereitungshallen von Hogwarts- und wurde sogleich umringt. Ein gutes Dutzend Hauselfen boten ihm mit viel Gebuckel gebackene und gekochte Köstlichkeiten auf Tabletts und Tellern an. Doch Ron wehrte sie alle ab und fragte laut und energisch nach einem Namen. Die Elfen hüpften enttäuscht von dannen und machten ihm den Weg frei. Kurz darauf erschien ein einzelner Elf mit glasigen Augen.

„Master Ron! Dobby ist so erfreut sie zu sehen!" Der kleine Kerl griff nach Rons Hand und schüttelte sie stürmisch. Ron streifte die langen Griffel schleunigst ab und hockte sich vor Dobby hin.

„Dobby- ich mache es kurz: Ich weiß von dem Zeugs von Dumbeldore dass ihr ins Essen tut", begann er und unterbrach dann kurz, da Dobby laut Luft holte und murmelte: „Schüler sollen das nicht wissen. Master Dumbeldore sagt, sehr geheim. Nicht ein Wort hat Dobby gesagt, nein Master Dumbeldore, Dobby war sehr geheim!"

„Ja, genau Dobby. Aber jemand war nicht geheim", sprach Ron schnell weiter, um Dobby davon abzuhalten in Selbstmitleid zu baden, „Irgendjemand hat geredet. Und auch getan. Jemand hat etwas von dem Zeugs oder Kraut weitergegeben. Dobby- wer war außer Dumbeldore und mir noch hier unten?"

Dobby fing an nervös an seinen Nägeln zu kauen und seinen Blick unruhig umher schweifen zu lassen. Ron schnappte sich die Handgelenke des Elfen und zwang ihn so, sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren. „Dobby, du kriegst keinen Ärger- aber ich muss das Wissen!"

Dobby seufzte und zählte an seinen Fingern auf: „Master Dumbeldore, Master Ron, Master Fred und Master George, Mistress Lovegood-", Dobby wollte fortfahren, doch Ron unterbrach ihn: „Ja! Ich wusste es, danke, Dobby, mach´s gut!" Damit zischte Ron ab. Dobby sah ihm noch etwas verdattert hinterher. Er war mit seiner Liste nicht fertig gewesen. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf und begab sich zurück an seine Arbeit- die jungen Masters und Mistresses waren schon seltsam.

Während ihr Bruder ein wenig Detektiv spielte, gönnten sich Fred und George in ihrem Büro im hinteren Teil ihres Geschäfts in der Winkelgasse einen Drink.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass seit unsere Mitarbeiterinnen unser Bier trinken, ist unser Umsatz gestiegen?", sinnierte George und nippte an seinem Butterbier. „Ob sie wohl noch mal in unseren Laden kommt?", säuselte Fred, der bierschlürfend aus dem Fenster starrte. „Überhaupt sieht es finanziell ziemlich gut aus für uns, nicht wahr mein Bruder?", fuhr George ungerührt fort. „Sie war schon ´was älter, nicht? Aber diese Ausstrahlung…" Fred rutschte in seinem Stuhl herunter und hob die Füße auf den Tisch. Immer noch ging sein Blick ins Leere. Georges Mundwinkel zuckten. „Vielleicht sollte ich alles hinschmeißen und mich der Knollzucht widmen. Ich stelle mir vor, dass wäre ein erfülltes Leben. Du könntest mich dann mit deinen Wunschträumen auf meiner Farm in Neuseeland besuchen. Wäre das nicht herrlich, mein Bruder?"

Keine Reaktion. Kurzerhand schwang George seinen Becher und übergoss Fred mit einer Salve Bier. Der sprang auf und schüttelte sich: „Ich war gestern duschen! Aber nichts desto weniger", er schlug die Hacken zusammen und verneigte sich vor seinem Bruder, „empfinde ich Hochachtung vor Eurer Geduld Mylord." „Keine Ursache Sergeant. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht", erwiderte George mit einem breiten schottischen Akzent und wedelte mit einer imaginären Pfeife, „machen Sie jetzt das Lager dicht und die Schotten zu und dann hauen Sie sich in die Koje!" Fred salutierte: „Aje-aje, Sir!" Dann machte er kehrt um und verließ im Eilschritt den Raum.

George sah seinem Bruder einen Augenblick nach. Er konnte immer nur wieder den Kopf schütteln über seine bessere Hälfte. Nun denn- da sein Geschäftspartner im Moment wohl ausfiel blieb der Papierkram an ihm hängen, doch das war George lieber als wenn sein Bruder in seinem Liebestaumel nur Bockmist machte. Einige Zeit widmete er den Lieferungslisten und dem Zusammenrechnen der Ausgaben, bis er sich in den Finanzierungsplan des nächsten Quartals vertiefte. George wurde von dieser Aufgabe so eingenommen, dass er völlig abwesend war, als die Bürotür wieder geöffnet wurde. Als ihn jemand ansprach, schreckte er hoch und brauchte eine weile, bis seine Augen sich von Kurz in Weitsicht umgestellt hatten. Dann verkrochen sich seine Augenbrauen in seinem Haaransatz.

„Bruderherz", hechelte Fred, der nackt bis auf die Haut und mit einem immensen Ständer von innen gegen die Tür lehnte und heftig atmete, „Das klingt jetzt vielleicht etwas seltsam", bei dem Wort kratzte sich George an der Schläfe und legte den Kopf schief, „aber du musst mir helfen!"

George legte den Füller hin, stand auf, machte einen Schritt auf seinen Bruder zu, faltete dann die Hände und fragte vorsichtig: „Wobei genau soll ich dir helfen?" Ein seliges Lächeln trat auf Freds Gesicht: „Sie", hauchte er, „…sie ist hier!"

Erkenntnis erhellte Georges Gesicht: „Na dann- herzlichen Glühstrumpf! Und wobei brauchst du Hilfe? Ist die Tür vorne etwa noch offen?" „Nein, nein, alles zu, nur", und hier wurde Fred verlegen und seine Stimme bekam etwas bittendes, „ich bin gleich fertig, und sie nicht!"

George machte einen Schritt zurück, diesmal trübte sich seine Miene: „NEIN! Fred, das mache ich nicht, das hat schon das letzte Mal nicht geklappt, und wir BEIDE waren uns einig, dass wir NIE wieder-", doch dann stockte George. Freds Visage sah so gequält und unbequem aus, dass er hart schlucken musste. „Verdammt!", murmelte er noch, doch dann begann er schon sich aus zu ziehen. „Was hast du ihr erzählt?", zischte er aus seinem Pullover heraus Richtung Bruder. Fred grinste von Ohr zu Ohr: „Dass ich ein Spielzeug hole…"

George befreite sich von dem widerspenstigen Kleidungsstück und funkelte seinen Bruder böse an: „Du schuldest mir hierfür 1 Monat Abrechnungen machen, nur damit wir uns verstehen, ja?"

Während George nackt nach vorne zum Verkaufsraum schlich, überdachte er noch mal den Plan seines Bruders. Jetzt, in der Ausführung, schien er ihm doch einige Macken zu haben. Zum einen war George nicht im mindesten erregt, nein, er war genervt. Er fror nämlich erbärmlich. Zum anderen hatte er diese heiße Kundin ja noch nie im seinem Leen gesehen. Und dann war da ja noch die Nummer mit dem Tausch später…

Nun, zwei der Einwände erstarben sofort, als er den Verkaufsraum betrat und „Bernice" erblickte. Sie lehnte nackt gegen einen Tisch und wiegte spielerisch einen Kreisel in ihren Wänden. Ihre Haut war dunkel im Gegensatz zu ihren Haaren, die ihr lang und blond über die Schulter fielen. Ihr Kopf war leicht gesenkt und ihr Blick aus dunkelgrauen Augen ruhte auf ihm. George dagegen hatte nur Augen für die drallen Hüften und vollen Brüste und die festen, schmackhaften Oberschenkel…

„Da bist du ja Süßer", flötete Bernice (Gott sei dank hatte Fred sie nach ihrem Namen gefragt) und legte den Kreisel weg, „Musstest du dein Spielzeug etwa noch erfinden?" George schluckte, doch dann dachte er sich- was soll´s?

„Das hätte ich notfalls auch getan, wenn ich das richtige nicht schon da gehabt hätte", raunte er ihr zu während er auf sie zu ging. Als George vor ihr stand umfasste er ihre Schultern und einen Moment lang fühlte er sich unsicher, dann zog er sie stürmisch zu sich heran. Ihre Lippen waren groß und feucht und öffneten sich im sofort. Bernice stemmte sich auf den Tisch und spreizte ihre Beine. Holla, wie weit waren die beiden vorhin denn schon gekommen? George nahm dies als Einladung auf, langwierige Vorspiele zu überspringen und umfasste eine von Bernice Brüsten unsanft. Ihr schien das zu gefallen, den sie stöhnte in seinen Mund. Ihre Hände umfassten seine Hüften und zogen ihn an ihren Körper. Sie war feucht, und er hart, und George bekam so langsam eine Idee davon, warum Fred mit dem Timing Probleme gehabt hatte. Er löste seine Lippen von ihren, presste sie an sich und sah flüchtig über seine Schulter nach hinten. In der Tür zum hinteren Bereich sah er Freds Grinsen und einen hochgehaltenen Daumen.

Ruckartig wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vorne verlangt, denn Bernice ergriff sein Glied und führte es in sie ein. „Un-heilige Morgana!", stöhnte George und presste sich an sie. Bernice entglitt ein hoher Seufzer und sie lehnte sich nach hinten. Ihre Hände umfassten Georges Nacken und sie zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Fred", säuselte sie, „mach noch mal das von vorhin!"

Oh Scheiße!, dachte George, und: Ich werde Fred umbringen! Gehetzt versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern was sein Bruder ihm über seine Vorlieben erzählt hatte. Doch in dieser innigen Umarmung, mit seinem besten Stück so vorteilhaft gebettet, wollte sein Denkapparat einfach nicht funktionieren. Fast sah er schon das Ende ihrer Scharade, sich selbst am Galgen und kastriert, da ergriff Bernice eine seiner Hände und legte sie bestimmt auf ihre Brust. Versuchsweise zwickte George sie grob, und als sie ungehalten stöhnte, schalt er sich innerlich einen Esel.

Wie hätte ich nur auf das hier verzichten können?, fragte George sich innerlich, während er sein Becken gegen Bernice drängte. Jeder Stoß ließ ihn wohlig erschaudern, begleitet von Bernices Jauchzen. Natürlich war die ganze Sache ja noch nicht in trockenen Tüchern, aber es lief doch wirklich gut…

Immer härter presste er sie gegen die Tischplatte. Wenn er sie küsste, stöhnte sie in seinen Mund, und wenn er ihr an die Brust fasste, wand sie sich vor Lust. Was für eine vortreffliche Art einen Sonntagnachmittag tot zu schlagen, dachte George bei sich.

Bernice hob ihre Beine und gab George damit mehr Freiraum. Doch der merkte, dass er sich dem Ende näherte und jeder Stoß ihn näher an seinen Höhepunkt brachte. George beugte sich zu Bernice hinunter und flüsterte an ihrem Ohr: „Bist du schon am Ende oder läufst du noch warm?" Sie kicherte und schnappte nach seinem Ohr: „Wehe dich verlässt jetzt der Saft- wir haben noch nicht mal dein Spielzeug ausprobiert!" George lachte gekünstelt auf: „Keine Sorge Ma´am, ich kann rum um die Uhr!"

Und dann ging das Licht aus.

„Fred, was ist hier los?", fragte Bernice irritiert und presste die Beine zusammen. George fasste sie am Kinn: „Keine Angst Cherí, ich schließ nur eben einen neuen Hamster an", sagte er und entwand sich ihrem Griff. „Gib mir nur eine Minute, und dann geht's weiter!"

Sicheren Schrittes fand George seinen Weg zur Tür, durchschritt sie und lehnte sich dahinter völlig fertig gegen die kühle Wand. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Mein Bruder, das vergesse ich dir nie- ich bin stolz auf dich!", flüsterte Fred und drückte ihm eine Flasche Butterbier in die Hand. „Ich übernehme jetzt. Aber wenn du in der Nähe bleiben könntest…" George meinte, er hätte sich verhört: „Wie bitte? Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" „Oh doch", widersprach Fred entschuldigend, „sie schafft mich. Stell dir vor, beim ersten Mal war ich nicht mal in ihr!" Damit klopfte er seinem Bruder noch mal gutmütig auf die Schulter und ging dann in den Verkaufsraum. George hörte, wie er „Cheri" versicherte alles sei in Ordnung, das Licht habe er mit Absicht ausgelassen damit „es gemütlicher" sei, und sackte hilflos an der Wand zusammen. Auf eines konnte sein Bruder aber Gift nehmen- beim nächsten Mal spritzte er ab! Und mit dem Gedanken setzte er die Flasche an und leerte sie.

Er hatte es jetzt schon den halben Tag lang probiert- aber immer wieder verpasste er sie! Es war zum verrückt werden, als würde sie wissen, dass er sie sucht! Langsam zweifelte er an seinem eigenen Verstand.

Ron begab sich wieder in die große Halle. Es war noch zu früh fürs Abendessen, aber einige Schüler saßen dort in Gruppen zusammen und lernten. Oder taten so als ob. Und da- endlich- saß sie. Ron stürmte zum Ravenclawtisch und fasste sie bei der Schulter.

„Luna!", begann er, sah sich dann aber um. Ein paar Augen waren neugierig auf ihn gerichtet, in direkter Hörweite saßen 2 Mädchen und tuschelten aufgeregt. Luna, die bis dato alleine über eine Zeitung gebrütet hatte sah zu ihm hoch und zuckte die Schultern: „Und?"

Ron wurde wütend. Er hatte eh keine Geduld für dieses verrückte Mädchen über. „Komm mit", sagte er deswegen schlicht und verließ die Halle. Luna sah ihm hinterher und machte große Augen. „Er hat wohl mich gemeint", teilte sie der Zeitung mit, faltete diese zusammen und steckte sie weg.

In der großen Halle wartete Ron in einer Nische unter der Treppe. Luna ging zu ihm hin und blieb, die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken haltend, auf den Zehenspitzen stehen. Ron betrachtete diese eigenartige Art zu stehen kurz, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Luna, ich weiß dass du in der Küche warst und was von dem Kraut hast mitgehen lassen- das von meinen Brüdern und Dumbeldore!" Ron funkelte Luna an und wartete ab. Luna dachte bei dich, dass das keine Frage war, aber sie wusste das einige Leute die Regeln der Konservation im eigentlichen Sinne nicht kannten und hatte keine Lust, mit diesem seltsamen Jungen länger als nötig zu reden. Also nickte sie.

„Ha! Wusst´ ich´s doch!", feixte Ron und war stolz auf sich. Dann fuhr er fort: „Und du hast dieses komische Kraut meinen Freunden untergejubelt und die sind jetzt alle schräg! Und bestreite das ja nicht, sonst gehe ich direkt zu Dumbeldore und erzähl ihm davon!" Ron baute sich bedrohlich vor Luna auf.

„Deine Aussage ist inkorrekt", erwiderte Luna gedehnt und fing an, von den Zehenspitzen auf die Fersen und wieder zurück zu wippen, „Ich habe das Kraut nicht allen gegeben, sondern nur Draco und Hermione, und das nur einmal. Das wirkt nur kurz. Und damit war mein Auftrag fertig. Für mehr bin ich nicht bezahlt worden", endete sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. Ron war verwirrt und das machte ihn wütend. Er rannte Luna hinterher, stellte sich vor sie und packte sie bei den Schultern. „Von wem bist du bezahlt worden?", zischte er und schüttelte sie bei jeden Wort. Luna verzog die Mundwinkel und sah zum Heulen aus. Ron ließ sie schlagartig los und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Luna rieb sich die Arme und seufzte. Ihr Vater hatte recht. Jungs in dem Alter waren grob.

„Von deinen Brüdern", sagte sie dann vorsichtig und beobachtete Rons Arme genau. Der musste die Worte erst mal einordnen: „Von Fred und George?" Luna fixierte immer noch seine Arme. „Ja. Sie haben in der Zeitung meines Vaters inseriert- sie wollten Testpersonen an unserer Schule anwerben. Mein Vater hat die Anzeige gar nicht gedruckt, sondern direkt mir gegeben." Ron legte den Kopf schief und sah durch sie hindurch. „Fred und George und Testpersonen…", murmelte er vor sich hin, dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er stürmte die Treppe hoch- oben rief er Luna ein Danke herunter und verschwand.


	6. Züngelnde Schlangen

Züngelnde Schlangen

Er hatte es den ganzen Sonntag und Montag beschafft ihm auszuweichen. Zwei Tage waren eine ganze Menge, dafür dass sie im selben Haus und eigentlich Freunde waren. Doch ihre Interesse gingen auseinander, deswegen hatte sie kaum Fächer gemeinsam- Montags, gottseidank, gar keine.

Doch an diesem Dienstagmorgen stand der gesamte Slytherinjahrgang vor Snapes Kerkertür und eine Begegnung war unvermeidbar. Draco schrie sich innerlich zusammen. Er konnte sich aber auch anstellen! Als wenn Blaise ihn jetzt offen anmachen würde- überhaupt, was hatte er schon zu befürchten? Trotz dieser inneren Mantren war Draco heilfroh, dass, als er sich zu de anderen gesellte, Blaise noch nicht da war.

Seine Unsicherheit schwand mit jeder Minute die er unter seinen Nachbarn verbrachte und er hatte fast aufgehört an seinen Kumpel zu denken, als ihn plötzlich von hinten jemand kräftig stieß. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte bis die Wand ihn auffing. Draco schäumte vor Wut und drehte funkensprühend den Kopf um seinen Angreifer zu identifizieren.

Die Funken erloschen, und der Fluch blieb ihm im Hals stecken als er Blaise Blick begegnete, der kaum einen Meter hinter ihm stand. Er trug seine Bücher lässig in einem Arm und hatte den anderen zum Stoß noch erhoben. Und er lächelte sein freundlich neckisches Kameradenlächeln. „Aber Draco", säuselte er, begleitet von dem Gekicher ihrer Kollegen, „Du solltest doch nicht immer alles umarmen auf das mein Schatten fällt! Du darfst mich auch weniger umständlich anbeten!"

Die Gewissheit wieder zwischen Blaise und einer Wand zu stehen machte Draco fertig. Die Erinnerungen und Empfindungen, die er die letzten zwei Tage sorgsam ignoriert und weggeschoben hatte, stürzten in voller Kraft auf ihn ein. Und wieder pumpte heißes Blut durch seine Adern, und er spürte jede Berührung überdeutlich auf seiner Haut und er kriegte keine Luft…

Dracos Kiefer mahlten wie Mühlsteine und er hätte nicht über Lust gehabt eine Prügelei anzufangen, aber in den Gesichtern der Zuschauer sah er, dass sie eine Erwiderung erwarteten. Dieser berechnende Bastard von einem Freund!

„Eigentlich Blaise", sagte er laut und ging auf seinen Kumpel zu, „wollte ich nur so schnell von deiner übel riechenden Aura wegkommen dass ich auch durch die Wand gesprungen wäre wenn möglich." Damit packte er Blaise heftiger an der Schulter als nötig und funkelte ihn böse an. In dem Moment erschien Snape und die Schüler reihten sich ein um in das Zimmer zu gelangen.

Mit einem Lächeln, aber so leise dass nur Blaise ihn hören konnte, sagte Draco noch: „Treib es nicht zu weit, sonst…" Blaise grinste nur und hieb ihm spielerisch die Faust gegen das Kinn: „Dray, wir haben es noch gar nicht getrieben…"

Draco ließ sich zurück fallen und sah teilnahmslos zu, wie alle anderen in der Tür verschwanden. Sein Inneres erzitterte bei dem Gedanken… das war… eine Drohung??

Es war ihm ja doch nichts anderes übrig geblieben als auch rein zu gehen. Nur, wenn er sich das jetzt überlegte- es war nicht die weiseste Entscheidung, die er heute getroffen hatte. Draco hatte doch glatt nicht beachtet, dass er die gesamte nächste Doppelstunde neben Blaise verbringen würde.

Es war ein Alptraum. Es war schlimmer, Folter, sein Tod, Entbehrung, Enterbung und Bloßstellung auf ewig. Blaise schaffte es aus jeder Bewegung, jedem greifen, legen, stellen, aufstehen, hinsetzten, atmen- eine Anspielung zu machen. Draco hatte zu Beginn der Stunde seine Hände auf dem Pult vor ihm gefaltet und beschloss, stur gerade aus zu kucken. Wer würde denn auch schon beim Anblick von Snape auf schräge Gedanken kommen?? Doch Blaise war hartnäckig. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte Draco seine Bewegungen beobachten, und Blaise redete die ganze Zeit über mit ihm als wäre NICHTS.

„… immer wieder! Er könnte auch selbst alles mit dem Mörser verstoßen, aber er lässt lieber uns Schuljungen arbeiten- Sadist! Ich sag´s dir, wenn er nicht zu allen anderen noch ekelhafter wäre, wäre ich versucht, ihm auf die eine oder andere Weise eine Lektion zu lehren…"

Draco versuchte dem ganzen durch Nichtbeachtung Einhalt zu gebieten, nahm stattdessen seinen Federkiel auf und fing an, von der Tafel abzuschreiben. Dass klappte keine Minute…

„…viermal! Wirklich, ich habe auch gedacht, sie übertreibt, aber es stimmt. Und das Buch sah auch dementsprechend aus, ich wollte es gar nicht mehr in die Hand nehmen, so unglaublich…" „Zabini und Malfoy!", bellte es durch den Raum, und Draco zuckte zusammen. Betreten suchte er den Blick seines Lehrers. Snapes Augen funkelten angriffslustig. Leider, leider, verkannte Blaise den Ernst der Lage und hörte selbst jetzt nicht mit seinem immerwährenden Gequassel auf: „Uh- da fühlt man sich ja gleich wie ne Feldmaus- hoffentlich hat die Nase gut gefrühstückt. Mann, war nett dich gekannt zu haben!"

Und in dieser Situation war es, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, und Draco grinste. Snape hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, was Draco mit einem Prusten quittierte und erschrocken presste er sich eine Hand auf den Mund.

Das war übel. Snape flog in Geistermanier durch den Raum und kam erst direkt vor Dracos Pult zum stehen. Der Rest der Klasse sah betreten zur Tafel oder auf die eigenen Tische.

„Mr Malfoy, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht- erklären sie mir, was an meinem Unterricht so überaus unterhaltsam ist?" Snape sah auf ihn herab wie auf ein Insekt.

Draco schluckte trocken und lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten, denn dieses nach oben sehen verursachte, aus eigener Erfahrung, wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen. Er setzte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung an, als eine Hand sich in seinen Oberschenkel krallte. Aus seinem Mund kam ein Laut, der treffender Weise an das Röcheln eines Sterben erinnerte.

„Ja, Mr Malfoy?", hakte Snape nach. Draco blinzelte und holte noch mal Luft. „Verzeihen Sie, Sir, ich war", er stockte, denn die Hand wanderte seinen Oberschenkel hinauf, „unkonzentriert, Sir. Ja, ich war leider abgelenkt", endete er, irgendwie froh überhaupt einen Satz zustande gebracht zu haben. Die Hand in seinem Schoß tastete suchend über den Stoff seiner Hose und Draco hätte fluchen können, als sein eigener Körper ihn an den Feind verriet. Die Hand fand seine Schwellung und machte sich an ihr zu schaffen.

„So, Sie waren abgelenkt? Was hat Ihre Aufmerksamkeit den so in Beschlag genommen, dass Sie nicht in der Lage waren sich auf meinen Unterricht zu konzentrieren?" Draco unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen. Er merkte wie er rot anlief und konnte nichts dagegen tun. „Bitte Sir, ich fühle mich krank", würgte Draco heraus und holte tief Luft. Nein, Scheiß Entschuldigung- SO konnte er doch nicht die Klasse verlassen!!

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten, als er erwiderte: „Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich würde Sie ziehen lassen, nur weil Ihnen keine bessere Ausrede einfällt! Sie bleiben hier, und ich will den Rest der Stunde keinen Mucks mehr von ihnen hören, verstanden?" Snape beugte sich ein Stück weit zu ihm herunter um seine Antwort mit zu kriegen. „Ja, verstanden Sir", nuschelte Draco und sah betreten auf sein Pult.

Als der Snape sich umdrehte und langsam wieder nach vorne schritt meinte er noch ein Geräusch zu hören. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und betrachtete eingehend die beiden Jungen. Malfoy saß immer noch da wie ein Häufen elend, die Hände auf dem Tisch gefaltet. Zabini saß aufrecht dar, rieb sich aber die Schulter. Ein amüsierter Zuck umspielte seine Lippen. Snape gab es auf und drehte sich weg.

Blaise schmunzelte. „Starke Linke hast du da…"

Draco dankte nur stumm seinem misstrauischen Patenonkel.

Harry eilte die Stufen zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch- dass er immer dieses Wahrsagebuch vergessen musste! Er hatte nur noch zehn Minuten um es einzupacken und zum Turm zu hetzten. Hastig riss er seine Truhe auf, wühlte eine Zeit lang unkoordiniert darin rum, warf dann einfach alles was im Weg war auf sein Bett und fand das Buch so schließlich. Er packte es in seine Tasche und stieg die Treppen wieder hinab.

„Harry!"

Er blieb stehen und sah in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Ginny stand dort mit ein paar anderen Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs, kam aber jetzt auf ihn zu. „Können wir kurz reden?", fragte sie und zog ihn einfach zu einem der Fenster. „Ginny, ich muss zum Unterricht, bitte", flehte Harry, der ein langwieriges Beziehungsgespräch befürchtete. Doch Ginny hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Was du neulich morgen gemacht hast… hat mir sehr gefallen", flüsterte sie und sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

Ach ja, genau, die Nummer… Harry schwankte zwischen dem Genuss der Erinnerung und den Schuldgefühlen die er Ron gegenüber hatte. „Ginny, es ist so- immer wieder gerne, aber vielleicht ist es doch besser, wenn ich jetzt abzische…" „Scht", machte Ginny und legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund. Auf ihre dunklen, gespitzten, schimmernden Lippen… Harry blieb doch noch etwas stehen. Ginny lächelte wissend und musterte Harry von oben bis unten: „Vielleicht komme ich darauf zurück- aber tu mir doch bitte einen Gefallen", wisperte sie und beugte sich verschwörerisch zu ihm vor. „Jeden", hauchte Harry und ließ fast seine Tasche fallen, so schwach fühlte er sich plötzlich.

„Wenn Ron fragt", begann Ginny, „sagst du ihm, wir beide probieren´s noch mal, ok? Nur, falls er fragt…" Harry nickte und schluckte trocken. Ginny ließ ihm los, lächelte zuckersüß und schloss sich wieder ihren Freundinnen an. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, riss sich innerlich zusammen und hetzte hinaus.

Es war später an diesem Tag, als der meiste Unterricht schon vorbei war, als Cho sich langsam durch den zweiten Stock tastete. Ihr wurde immer noch schnell schwindelig, weswegen hatte sie keine Eile zu ihrem Turm zu kommen. Als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte, machte sie sich nichts daraus. Erst als sie angesprochen wurde hielt sie an und drehte sich um.

„Oh- Malfoy, ähm, ich meine… Draco?", fragte sie unsicher und betrachtete den Jungen. Er sah ein wenig außer Atem aus, die Kleidung etwas mitgenommen und die Haare Wind zerzaust. Er sah nicht direkt an, lächelte aber aufmunternd als er sprach: „Draco ist schon ok, aber sag mal, was machst du hier? Und wo warst du, ich hab dich in letzter Zeit gar nicht gesehen…" Cho deutete auf ihren Bauch. „Magenverstimmung. Ich hab um Weihnachten rum zuviel Butterbier gekippt", sagte sie und grinste, „war ja eh nicht toll, die ganzen Ferien hier verbringen zu müssen… oh ich meinte", beeilte sie sich hinzu zu fügen, als sie sah wie Dracos Lächeln erfror, „unser… treffen am See war… die Ausnahme", endete sie und sah etwas verlegen zur Seite. Jetzt ja sie wieder daran dachte kam es ihr so verrückt vor. Es war so gar nicht ihre Art…

Draco betrachtete den verträumten Ausdruck aufs Chos Gesicht. Er hätte sich eigentlich hinlegen gehen sollen, er war völlig fertig und geschafft. Die letzten 6 Stunden hatte er mit Blaise Unterricht gehabt, und alle waren in etwa so verlaufen wie die bei Snape. Vor lauter Stress war er schweißgebadet, und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er das länger durchhalten sollte- es war ja nicht nur so, dass Blaise in nervte, NEIN- sein Körper sprang ja auch noch darauf an! Auch jetzt noch war er gereizt und stand unter Spannung…

Da stutzte er. Vielleicht… Draco betrachtete Cho genauer. Er fand sie immer noch scharf, und sie war immer noch schüchtern. Mit ihr könnte er wie früher den Ton angeben. Und wenn er körperlich ausgelastet war, sprang er vielleicht auch nicht mehr so auf Blaise an.

Draco setzte sein hinreißendstes Lächeln auf und stupste Cho sanft an: „Denkst du überhaupt noch daran?" Cho sah ihn irritiert an: „Wie meinst du das?" Draco schmunzelte: „Na, könnte ja sein, dass du so oft deine Nachmittage am See mit Jungen teilst, dass du mich schon vergessen hast!" Cho schnappte empört nach Luft und wurde rot. „Das ist nicht wahr! Ich habe nicht- davor und danach- und ich würde nicht, ich…" Draco umfasste zärtlich ihr Kinn und unterbrach sie damit: „Das heißt du warst nur mit mir zusammen?" Sie nickte. Draco sah ihr lange und intensiv in die Augen und sagte ohne eine Spur von Hohn: „Was für eine Ehre." Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und küsste sie sanft.

Als zwei Hände ihn wegdrückten biss er sich vor Überraschung auf die Lippe. „Was…was soll das?", stammelte er und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken etwas Blut von der Lippe. Cho hielt immer noch ihre Arme von sich gestreckt und sagte entschuldigend aber bestimmt: „Nein Draco, ich will das nicht!"

Sehr verdutzt machte er einen Schritt zurück und sagte ungläubig: „Nein? Wie- was soll das heißen, nein?!" Cho nickte wie zur eigenen Bekräftigung. „Das hast du damals gesagt- also bitte: Nein, ich will das nicht! Es tut mir leid Draco, aber es ist nicht wie damals. Bitte geh", sagte sie sanft und ließ die Arme sinken, „Ich bin zu langsam zum weglaufen, also bitte geh du."

Völlig perplex und ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Draco um und haute ab. Cho sah ihm hinterher bis er weg war und machte sich seufzend wieder auf den Weg. Und, oh weh, ihr war schon wieder schlecht!

„Ich hab gesagt, immer nur einer antwortet!", zischte Ron aufgebracht in die Flammen. Fred verzog sich beleidigt aus dem Bild. „Also", setzte Ron noch mal an, „Luna hat also wirklich für euch gearbeitet?" George nickte, sah Ron aber nicht in die Augen: „Wir haben ja dieses Gute Laune Pulver, das ja Dumbeldore im großen Maße bei uns bestellt. Aber wir haben auch eine andere Version davon, und… na ja wir haben irgendwie keine Testpersonen dafür gefunden… dann war da die Sache mit der Annonce-" Ron unterbrach ihn ungehalten: „Ja den Teil kenne ich. Also ist es nicht Luna, die dieses Zeugs hier verteilt… WAS ist das Zeugs eigentlich?", zischte Ron seinen Bruder zu. George sah betreten zur Seite. „Also im Grunde ist es wie das normale Pulver, nur mit einer Zutat mehr…" George stockte und Ron knurrte gefährlich. „Ok Bruder, ich spuck´s ja schon aus", sagte das Gesicht in den Flammen knirschend, „Es sind Aschwinderin Eier, ok?"

Ron explodierte. „OK? Es ist NICHTS ok! Seit wann macht ihr auch noch Liebestränke??" George duckte sich trotz der Entfernung die zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder lag. „Ist ja gut, Ron, reg dich ab! So funktionieren die nicht!" Ron holte tief Luft und fixierte George: „Na dann erklär mir wie sie funktionieren!"

Wenige Minuten später stand Ron auf und verließ den gelöschten Kamin. Harry kam die Treppe von den Schlafsälen runter und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Danke für´s Schmiere stehen", sagte Ron und seufzte. Harry nickte und sammelte sich. „Also, was haben die beiden gesagt?" Ron hob den Kopf und grummelte: „Es ist –so eine Art- Liebespulver." Harry nickte erst mal. „Ok- und was bedeutet so eine Art?" Ron ging an ihm vorbei und die Treppen hinauf, während er müde antwortete: „Wenn du das isst, verliebst du dich nicht, sondern alle um dich herum fliegen auf dich."

„Oh", machte Harry nur.

„Und ich muss nach Hogsmead", rief Ron noch zu ihm runter, dann schloss sich die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Es war zum Mäuse melken. Immer wieder verspätete sie sich. Warum ist diese Bibliothek auch so groß und toll und sie so eine Streberin?? Und dabei hatte sie heute so oft auf die Uhr gesehen, und wieder war es eine Viertelstunde zu lang gewesen. Hermione fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Wenn sie jetzt nur schnell in den Turm käme ohne irgendwem vor die Füße zu laufen…

Innerlich ärgerte sie sich darüber, dass sie nicht so viele Abkürzungen wie Harry und Ron kannte. Dann würde sie jetzt nicht den offiziellen, ungeschützten Weg nehmen müssen. Obwohl sie jetzt lieber nicht an die beiden dachte. Harry benahm sich sowieso nur noch komisch seit der Nacht im Uhrenturm (an die sie jetzt besser nicht dachte) und Ron hatte sie den Streit auf der Treppe noch nicht verziehen. Was fiel dem Typ eigentlich ein?? Und wo wir gerade dabei sind über die Männer in ihrem Leben herzufallen- Malfoy hatte ja auch den Knall nicht mehr gehört. Bei der Erinnerung an ihn wie er verlegen wegrannte musste sie lächeln. Irgendjemand machte ihm ganz schon zu schaffen, und Hermione erlaubte sich ein wenig Schadenfreude, schließlich hatte er sich ihrer bedient, und dann wahr ihr nicht mal Rache vergönnt gewesen. Na ja… die Chance sich zu rächen hätte sie ja schon gehabt… nur ihr Verstand war zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbrauchbar. Diese Aussetzer waren Hermione fast noch peinlicher als ihr wahnsinnig pubertäres Verhalten. Um sich abzulenken beschleunigte sie ihren Gang.

Sie kam zu einer Kreuzung mit einem kleineren Gang und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie geradeaus auf die große Treppe zulief. Sie machte fast einen kleinen Hüpfer, durchquerte den kreuzenden Gang und hatte die Hand schon an der Klinke als sie hinter sich eine scharrende Stimme vernahm.

„Mrs Granger?!"

Ihr Körper gefror und ihr Herz setzte aus. Das war ihr Ende. Einmal, einmal wurde sie erwischt, und dann von…

„Ja Pr. Snape?", fragte Hermione zaghaft immer noch mit der Hand auf der Klinke.

„Würden Sie sich mir Gütigerweise zuwenden wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche?", tönte seine Stimme durch den Gang. Hermione drehte sich gerädert und wagte kaum zu ihm aufzusehen. Snape stand ganz in Schwarz mitten in dem Gang den sie gerade lang gelaufen war und hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Einen Moment betrachtete er sie eingehend, dann räusperte er sich: „Nun, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass Sie vollständig bekleidet sind."

Damit drehte er sich um, rief noch „Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie in ihr Bett kommen!" und war weg.

Hermione sackte gegen die Tür. DAS… hatte sie ja schon VOLLSTÄNDIG verdrängt gehabt…


	7. Verschiedene Sprünge

Verschiedene Sprünge

Der Mittwoch begann ruhig. Ron sah zufrieden, wie Harry mit Ginny zusammen zum Frühstück ging. Hermione gesellte sich kleinlaut zu ihnen, und auch dass passte Ron ganz gut. Er nickte sogar Luna zu, die jedoch nur skeptisch die Augenbrauchen hochzog. Etwas nervös betrachtete Ron das Essen auf dem Tisch. Mit dem gute Laune Pulver hatte er eigentlich kein Problem, da vertraute er Dumbeldore schon mit seinem Urteil. Nein, das schräge Zeugs würde nicht in dem Essen sein. Bloß wo? Er seufzte verhalten. Das würde er frühestens heute Abend rausfinden. Aber dieser Tag versprach erstmals in dieser Woche etwas ruhiger zu werden. Und so machte sich Ron mit einem gesunden Appetit über sein Frühstück her.

Wie konnte dieses Wiesel nur so zufrieden mit sich selbst und der Welt vor sich hinmampfen? Draco betrachtete die trockene Scheibe Toast in seinen Händen. Vor lauter Stress bekam

er nichts runter. Wie absurd- bald würde er ein Margengeschwür bekommen vor lauter Erregung. Und Schlafmangel. Um wenigstens das Gefühl zu haben, wegen seiner Unfähigkeit sich gegen Blaise zu wehr zu setzten, etwas zu tun, hatte er sich gestern Nacht zweieinhalb Stunden mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Doch sogar die Beziehung zu sich selbst hatte unter dem Einfluss von Blaise gelitten, und irgendwie hatte er sich mit der Hand an seinem Glied nicht gefühlt als würde er selbst den Ton angeben. Sondern, wie oft in den letzten Tagen, als wäre auch das von Blaise irgendwie beeinflusst. Verlierte er jetzt den Verstand? Als hätte die Tatsache, dass er einmal beim Sex nicht den Ton angegeben hatte, ihm die Ruder für sein Leben aus der Hand geschlagen.

Reiß dich zusammen und iss was, sagte er sich und biss verbissen in seinen Toast.

„Du warst gestern noch lange wach und hast an mich gedacht", knurrte eine Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. Draco verschluckte sich und hustete um den Toast aus der Luftröhre zu kriegen. Verdammt wie-? Draco fuhr herum, doch Blaise war nicht bei ihm stehen geblieben, sondern hatte sich weiter unten an den Tisch gesetzt. Nicht einen Blick warf der Drecksack ihm noch zu. Es ist zum aus der Haut fahren!

Die Leichtigkeit, mit der sein „Freund" ihn aufschrecken konnte, beschäftige Draco die nächsten Stunden. Er war unbrauchbar in jeglicher Sicht, was Lehrer und Mitschüler merkten und ihn bald in Ruhe ließen. Er suchte fieberhaft nach einem Weg sich dem Einfluss von Blaise zu entziehen. Er war ihm zuwider, nicht Herr seiner Sinne zu sein. Und seine Selbstbeherrschung… hatte sich auch verabschiedet. Draco verstand es nicht und kam auch nicht auf eine Lösung seines Problems.

Irgendwann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er wohl keine Wahl hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er versucht Blaise aus dem Weg zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte er ihm gegenüber treten. Vielleicht sollte er Blaise verprügeln. Oder zumindest einschüchtern. Das wäre sehr Malfoy-like. Draco war zufrieden mit seinem Einfall, und beschloss ihn sobald wie möglich in die Tat um zu setzten.

Am frühen Nachmittag war es dann soweit- er stand vor Blaises Zimmertür. Draco holte tief Luft, gab sich selbst aber sonst keine Zeit alles noch ein mal zu überdenken. Er wollte jetzt nicht kneifen. Ohne zu Klopfen betrat er das Zimmer und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Erst dann sah er sich im Zimmer um.

Falsche Reihenfolge. Blaise stand da in Boxershorts. Draco schalt sich innerlich einen Idioten.

„Was genau willst du jetzt hier, Dray?", fragte Blaise leicht verstimmt. Er trat vor seinen Schrank und kramte darin rum, wobei er Draco den Rücken zuwandte. Draco schluckte trocken und riss sich dann zusammen. Er machte zwei Schritte auf seinen Kumpel zu und versuchte sein unnahbares Gesicht aufzusetzen.

„So geht das nicht weiter Blaise", begann Draco, stoppte aber als er merkte dass er sich etwas hysterisch anhörte. „Blaise, hör auf mit dem Schwachsinn, sonst kannst du was erleben!", versuchte er es dann, und war einigermaßen zufrieden damit.

Blaise warf ihm über die Schulter hinweg einen undeutbaren Blick zu, zog eine Hose und ein Hemd auf dem Schrank und warf beides aufs Bett. Dann wandte er sich zur Anrichte und öffnete eine Schublade. Der Junge in Boxershorts kramte eine kleine Flasche heraus und genehmigte sich einen Schluck.

Draco verlor langsam die Nerven. „Hast du mir zugehört? Wenn du nicht mit dem Schwachsinn aufhörst wirst du das bereuen!", keifte er und fletschte die Zähne. Erstmals sah Blaise ihn direkt an. Dann machte er zwei schnelle Schritte auf ihn zu und schmiegte sich an ihn. Dracos Körper versteifte sich.

„Meinst du diese Art von Blödsinn, Dray?", gurrte Blaise an seinem Ohr und biss zärtlich in die weiche Haut an seinem Hals. Eine Hand umschlang seinen Nacken, die andere ruhte mit sanften Druck auf seiner Hüfte. „Nicht… Dray…", stammelte Draco. Seine Gedanken schwirrten im Kreis und er bekam keinen einzelnen zu fassen. „Dray, ich werde dich nennen wie es mir passt", flüsterte Blaise und presste sich gegen Draco, „und du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, nicht wahr?"

Ja, das würde er wohl.

Er war gekommen um Gewalt an zu tun und hier stand er zitternd wie ein Opferlamm an Beltahne! Draco ballte seine Fäuste. Das war ja nicht zum aushalten! Er hatte ja wahnsinnig Eindruck geschindet mit seinen Drohungen und Ansagen und Klarstellungen- Bei Merlins Bart! Du bist ein Malfoy und ein Mann und… und…

„Was machst du mit mir?", presste Draco durch seine mahlenden Kiefer hindurch. Blaise gluckste. „Was ich will!"

Und das war wohl im Moment in den Wahnsinn treiben. Blaise hob seinen Kopf von Draco Schulter und sah diesem in die Augen. Draco hätte ihm am liebsten diesen überheblichen Ausdruck aus dem Gesicht gewischt, aber er konnte sich dem Blick nicht entziehen. Unbewusst beugte er sich nach vorne, und als er Blaises Lippen berührte, hatte sich dessen Kopf nicht einen Millimeter bewegt.

Blaise lachte hinterhältig und biss kräftig in Dracos schon angeschlagene Oberlippe. Draco keuchte auf und knurrte wütend. Blaise, mit dem Geschmack von Blut im Mund, löste sich von Draco und betrachtete ihn abschätzend. Seine Augen funkelten in unbändiger Wut, doch sein Körper sprach eine andere Sprache. „Ich danke dir Dray, für deinen Besuch", säuselte Blaise, ergriff Dracos Arm und bugsierte ihn vor die Tür. „Ich sehe jetzt bestätigt, dass du mir verfallen bist", setzte er wieder an, und Dracos schwachen Protest wischte er mit einer harschen Handbewegung fort. „Und du wirst immer wieder kommen", teilte er Draco mit, während er die Tür öffnete. Und mit den Worten „Gute nacht, Dray!" schob er ihn hinaus und schloss geschwind die Tür.

Dracos Mund klappte auf und zu. Er sah sich rasch im Gang um, und als er niemanden entdecken konnte, gab er sich selbst eine Ohrfeige.

Es dämmerte tatsächlich schon, als wieder etwas erwähnenswertes passierte. Dieses Mal betraf es Hermione. Den ganzen Tag über wandelte sie wie betäubt durch die Gänge von einem Unterricht zum nächsten. Ihr Kopf brummte schon seit gestern Abend. Sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und wenig gegessen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als dass dieser Tag endlich endet.

Auf ihrem Weg durch dass Schloss kam sie an einer Nische im ersten Stock vorbei, die wie ein Erker rund herum aus Fenstern bestand. Kurzentschlossen öffnete sie eines der Fenster. Sie stand auf der dem See zugewandten Seite des Schlosses und sah wie sich ein Rest des Abendrot im Wasser spiegelte. Ein zügiger Wind fegte am Gebäude entlang und Hermione steckte ihren Kopf durch das Fenster in den Wind hinein.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag verstummte das Summen in ihrem Kopf und sie holte tief Luft. Sie ließ den Wind ein paar ihrer Gedanken fort tragen und sonnte sich in dem Gefühl von Unbefangenheit.

„Springst du jetzt endlich?", ertönte es hinter ihr. Hermione zog ein letztes Mal die frische kalte Luft ein und lehnte sich dann zurück ins Schloss. Unwillig wandte sie sich dem Sprecher zu.

„Bitte Malfoy", sagte sie ruhig, „Heute will ich einfach nur noch ins Bett."

Draco musterte sie ausdruckslos. Ihr Haar war zerzaust und ihre Wangen gerötet. Er wandte sich von ihr ab und dem Fenster zu mit den Worten: „Na gut, dann spring ich eben."

Als er an ihr vorbei wollte streckte sie plötzlich den Arm aus. Draco blieb stehen. Sie legte ihre kühle Hand auf seine brennende Wange. Ihre Augen verengten sich fragend, als sie auch die aufgeplatzte Lippe bemerkte. „Malfoy, bist du Masochist?"

Als Antwort lief auch die andere Wange rot an. Verärgert schlug er ihren Arm weg und setzte zum Sprechen an. Aber sie kam ihm zuvor, hob abwehren die Hände und entfernte sich mit den Worten: „Ist klar, ich hab keine Ahnung und du bist auch müde. Ich verzieh mich ja schon."

Verwundert sah Draco ihr hinterher, dann wandte er sich dem Fenster zu und streckte den Kopf in den Wind. Die kühle Luft linderte seine Kopfschmerzen und das Brennen auf seiner Wange. Seine Lungen fühlten sich tief mit dem frischen Wind und er seufzte zufrieden.

Hermione, die wenige Schritte weiter noch einmal stehen geblieben war und zurücksah, schmunzelte.

Ohne die Karte des Rumtreibers war die Nummer mit dem Rausschleichen schwieriger als Ron gedacht hatte. Einige der auf der Karte verzeichneten Geheimgänge hatte er sich zwar gemerkt, aber so musste er langsam und leise vorgehen, um nicht von irgendwem überrascht zu werden. Irgendwie schaffte er es dann aber doch sicher bis in den Keller der „Drei Besen". Es lag vielleicht größtenteils an dem Tarnumhang, den er sich geliehen hatte.

Da unter der Woche wenig Verkehr herrschte schaffte er es ohne große Umwege zur Rückseite des „Eberkopf". Er fand den Schuppen, von dem seine Brüder ihm am Vortag erzählt hatten, verschlossen vor. Aber schon hier draußen konnte er den kräftig würzigen Geruch des Kijartkrauts wahrnehmen. Ron schlich um die morbide Bretterkonstruktion herum, die an einer Seite an die Außenwand der schmutzigen Kneipe gelehnt war.

Fred and George hatten ihm erzählt, dass sie die Pulvervorräte für Hogwarts hierhin lieferten, und sie von hier dann jemand ins Schloss schmuggelte. Sie hatten auch das Aschwinderinpulver für Luna hierhin gebracht. Die hatte es dann mit einem Schlüssel von den Zwillingen heraus geholt. Diesen Schlüssel hatte Ron jetzt. Wenn jemand nur ein wenig des speziellen Pulvern gestohlen und untersucht hatte, wäre es ihm ein leichtes gewesen, die Bestandteile zu ermitteln. Ron glaubte, dass diese Person immer noch hierher kam, und zumindest von dem normalen Pulver zu stehlen, als Grundlage für das spezielle. Denn Aschwinderineier konnte sich jeder mit einem Kamin beschaffen, aber Schlafgras war nicht so unproblematisch.

Zumindest hoffte Ron das, denn langsam gingen ihm die Anhaltspunkte und Verdächtigen aus.

Er schloss den Schuppen auf und hinter sich wieder zu. Im trüben Dämmerlicht, das durch die Spalten und Löcher in den Bretterwänden fiel, sah er die Säcke, die sich an den Wänden stapelten. Er wollte gerade mit seinem Zauberstab Licht machen, als er draußen Schritte hörte. Hastig drängte sich Ron an eine der Wände und stellte sicher, dass der Umhang ihn komplett bedeckte. Mit der unsinnigen Angst, jemand könnte seinen Herzschlag hören, behaftet wartete er gespannt.

Und tatsächlich, jemand machte sich an dem Schloss draußen zu schaffen. Kurz darauf wurde der Schuppen geöffnet und Ron machte eine Gestalt aus, etwa so groß wie er selbst, die in einen dunklen Umhang gehüllt den Schuppen betrat.

Nervös betrachtete Ron, wie die Person die Tür schloss, den Zauberstab zückte und den Raum erhellte. Dann fiel der Umhang, und Ron hätte fast laut gejubelt, weil er den Täter jetzt erwischt hatte. Und er kannte ihn.


	8. Schräge Familienbande

Schräge Familienbande

Draco sah dem Frühstück mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend entgegen. Er wartete extra lange, um erst nach Blaise hinunter zu gehen. Doch als er sich sicher wahr, ihn gehen gehört zu haben und sich selbst in Bewegung gesetzt hatte, wurde er enttäuscht. Wer aufsteht, geht ja nicht zwangsläufig in die große Halle. Nein, man ist ja frei auch einfach in den Gängen herum zu spazieren und seinen gestressten Freunden auf zu lauern!

Draco hatte schon irgendwie im Gefühl das heute nicht sein Glückstag ist. Er verließ den Kerker und befand sich auf der Treppe nach oben, als ihn jemand leichten Schrittes einholte und neben ihm zu stehen kam.

„Guten Morgen Dray", zwitscherte Blaise gut gelaunt und stellte amüsiert fest, dass Draco wieder dazu über gegangen war, ihn zu übersehen. „Ach Dray", quäkte Blaise gespielt beleidigt, „Waren wir nicht über deinen Stolz hinweg an dem Punkt angelangt, wo du dich mir einfach unterwirfst?"

Dracos Haltung wurde merklich steifer, doch er beherrschte sich noch soweit. Blaise schmunzelte. „Du weißt, diese angespannte Seite an dir gefällt mir besonders. Ich kann denn erst recht nicht meine Hände von dir lassen", fuhr er fort und neigt den Kopf um doch noch einen Blick in Dracos Gesicht erhaschen zu können. „Und wenn dem so ist, wird dass wieder ein sehr anstrengender Tag für dich!"

Draco blieb stehen. Ein Schauer fiel seinen Rücken hinab und seine vor entsetzten geweiteten Augen hefteten sich auf Blaise. „Das… ist nicht dein Ernst!", kam es rau aus Dracos Kehle, „Zabini, das ist nicht mehr lustig!"

Blaise grinste dämlich. „Na Gott sei dank! Ich möchte von dir ja schließlich auch _ernst_ genommen werden!"

Und dann ging er weiter. Und Draco folgte mit hängenden Schultern.

Beim Verlassen des Schlafsaals fiel Ron auf das Seamus zurück blieb. Er war noch nicht mal aufgestanden. Und auch Harry fand heute nicht 2 passende Paar Schuhe. Doch Ron hatte keine Zeit auf die Beiden zu warten. Er war verabredet.

Aufgeregt hastete er hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Von der Treppe aus Bemerkte er zuerst die beiden roten Schöpfe seiner Brüder. Und dass einen anderen, kleineren, durchdringend blonden, und ein Stich ging durch seine Magengegend. Er hatte was gegen blond. Aber noch mehr gegen die Fledermaus, die etwas abseits das ganze Spektakel geringschätzig und gelangweilt betrachtete. Leider musste Snape mitspielen.

Professor McGonagall, ebenfalls anwesend, eilte auf ihn zu. „Mr Weasley, wenn ich um eine Erklärung bitten dürfte: Diese Besucher sagen, sie sind hier auf Ihren Wunsch?" Und damit deutete sie auf die Zwillinge, aber auch auf die blonde Frau, die ein wenig abseits stand. Rons Augen blieben an der Frau kleben. Sie trug einen Reisemantel, der nur ihr Gesicht freiließ. Aber der matte Schimmer ihrer dunklen Haut und die großen Lippen…

„Guten Morgen Bruder!", rief George und ging auf ihn los, „Nun rück schon raus mit der Sprache, wer ist der Dieb?" Pr McGonagall wurde hellhörig: „Augenblick, wie meinen? Dieb? Liegt hier bestimmt kein Missverständnis vor, meine Herren?" George hob beschwichtigend seine Hände und lächelte seine ehemalige Lehrerin galant an: „Aber nein Professor, Ron hat in dieser Sache Untersuchungen unternommen und war erfolgreich. So hieß es zumindest gestern, und deswegen", er griff mit seinen langen Armen nach seinem Bruder und zog ihn ins Blickfeld der Lehrerin, „sind wir hier: Sprich Bruder, sprich!" Ron fand er urplötzlich gar nicht mehr so toll im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und wollte das nur noch hinter sich bringen. Er wandte sich Snape zu und würgte fast bei den Worten: „Professor, holen Sie Malfoy und Zabini… bitte…"

Snapes Blick ruhte eine Weile auf Ron als wäre er Küchenabfall, dann drehte er ruckartig den Kopf und maschierte in die große Halle. Ron atmete hörbar aus und wandte sich wieder den anderen zu. Seine Augen suchten die blonde Frau, doch Fred stellte sich –bewusst oder unbewusst- in den Weg und grinste ihn an: „Ich hoffe du liegst richtig, sonst hat dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen!" Ron schluckte, und Pr McGonagall warf Fred einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Dann wandte sie sich an George, denn sie noch als den vernünftigeren der beiden im Kopf hatte: „Könnten Sie mir bitte erklären, worum es bei diesem Diebstahl gehen soll?"

George kam dieser Bitte mit viel Enthusiasmus und Gestik nach: „Aber gerne doch Professor! Sie wissen doch auch von Pr Dumbeldors Einsatz von… Entspannungskräutern", er hob fragend eine Augenbraue und die Lehrerin nickte widerwillig: „Obwohl ich diese Idee von Anfang an nicht guthieß- ja, ich weiß davon." Georges Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, doch er beherrschte sich und sprach freundlich weiter: „Nun- zu rein experimentellen und darüber hinaus privaten Zwecken haben wir zusammen mit dem Pulver für den Schulleiter eine kleine Menge Sonderessenz aufbewahrt. Und davon wurde uns etwas entwendet und hier", er machte eine allumfassende Bewegung die das ganze Schloss beschrieb, „verteilt! Nun gehen wir davon aus, das nur der Dieb sich der Wirkung im klaren war und seine Beute anderen unwissendlich unter gejubelt hat", endete George seine Ausführung und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Pr McGonagall überging die Albernheit, nickte zum Zeichen ihres Verständnisses und sah forschend Ron an. „Und Sie, Mr Weasley, wissen wer der Dieb ist?", sie wartete sein Nicken ab und fuhr dann fort: „Und wie, wenn Sie die Frage erlauben, sind Sie zu dieser Erkenntnis gelangt?" Rons Stimme war eine Qktave zu hoch als er unsicher antwortete: „Beobachtung?"

Die Lehrerin räusperte sich, um ihr Amüsement zu verbergen, und nickte in Richtung Halle, aus der Snape in Begleitung der beiden von Ron angeforderten Schüler heraustrat.

Hermione war eigentlich immer noch zu früh dran, aber als sie die Eingangshalle betrat, wurde ihr klar, dass sie trotzdem irgendwie einiges verpasst haben musste. Dabei schien es allerdings weniger um das Frühstück zu gehen…

Je weiter sie sich der Gruppe näherte, desto langsamer wurde sie. Es war eher Zufall, dass sie Rons Blick begegnete. Er sah ziemlich unbequem und nervös aus. Doch als sein Blick Hermione streifte trat in sein Gesicht etwas grimmiges, entschlossenes, und er wandte sich den Neuankömmlichen zu. „Zabini war´s", knurrte Ron und deutete erst mit dem Finder auf ihn, dann auf Draco, „und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass Malfoy mit ihm unter einer Decke steckt!"

Snape reagierte als erstes: Er legte seine langen, knochigen Griffel von hinten auf die Schultern seiner Schützlinge und zischte: „Ist das war?" Draco war eh alles egal, er ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen und harrte der Dinge die da kamen. Blaise Visage indes war in sich zusammen gefallen. Doch er reagierte nicht auf seinen Lehrer. Er starrte an den Waesleys und Pr McGonagall vorbei auf die blonde Frau in der letzten Reihe.

„MUTTER?"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu der blonden Frau um. Mrs Zabini räusperte sich und schritt gemäßigten Schrittes nach vorne. Als sie an den Zwillingen vorbei kam sagte sie verstohlen: „Sorry Jungs, aber für euer Alter habt ihr schon viel zu bieten." Fred und George stierten ihr hinterher und wagten nicht mal zu blinzeln. „Wenn unsere Bernice DIE Mrs Zabini ist, dann…", flüsterte Fred und George knüpfte an: „… sind wir reicher als ich dachte!"

Zwischen McGonagall und Ron blieb sie stehen. Snape starrte sie ungebührlich lange an, doch Bernice nahm nur kurz von ihm Notiz und murmelte: „Der sieht aus wie mein vierter Ehemann…" Ron sah zu ihr herüber; er überragte sie noch ein kleines Stück. Etwas von ihrer Nähe verwirrt fragte er sie: „Wie oft waren Sie denn verheiratet?" Mrs Zabini schmunzelt, schenkte Ron ein Eis schmelzendes Lächeln und flüsterte: „Sieben Mal Süßer!" Ron war daraufhin bedient und sah mit hochroten Kopf zu Boden.

Bernice Zabini widmete sich dann ihrem Sohn.

„Blaise, du vergisst von wem du dein Genie hast", begann sie und seufzte, „Als du mir geschrieben hast ich soll dir alle Aschwinderineier schicken dir ich auftreiben kann, zu _Forschungszwecken_, da bin ich stutzig geworden." Sie warf Pr McGonagall einen Seitenblick zu, die diese mit einem zaghaften Lächeln quittierte- Kinder!

„Ich wollte dir ja vertrauen", fuhr sie fort, „aber nun ja, hier hast du dich alleine reingeritten! An deiner Stelle", fügte sie mit einem scharfen Unterton hinzu, während sie aus den Augen Snape beobachtete, „würde ich mit dem Arschkriechen anfangen!"

Mrs Zabini machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand mit wehenden Haaren. Sie hinterließ einen peinlich berührten Snape, der aus Mangel an Ausdrucksmöglichkeiten, seine Finger heftig in das Fleisch seiner Schüler krallte. Außerdem eine aufgescheuchte Pr McGonagall, die beim Vernehmen der harten Sprache nach Luft geschnappt hatte, und nun verbal über den Haufen Elend herfiel, der einmal Blaise gewesen war.

Draco, der erst jetzt merkte dass ihn das ganze doch etwas anging, riss sich von Snape los, der ihn widerwillig gehen ließ, und ging auf Ron los.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf, Weasley", zischte Malfoy und ballte die Fäuste, „dass ich da mit drin stecke?" „Weil", erwiderte Ron mit vor Zorn hochroten Kopf, „am Ende in jeden krummen Ding hier deine Finger mit drin stecken!" „Aber diesmal wusste ich bis jetzt nicht einmal worum es geht- und ich habe es IMMER noch nicht kapiert!", fauchte Draco und war in dem Moment mindestens genau so überrascht wir Ron, wie wahrheitsgetreu sich das angehört hatte.

Die Stille wurde von einem Räuspern unterbrochen. McGonagall war an sie heran getreten und hielt ihren bohrenden Blick auf Ron gerichtet. „Mr Weasley, Ihre Behauptungen Mr Zabini betreffend haben sich wohl als wahr erwiesen. Doch habe ich noch Fragen an Sie. Was, Ihrer Meinung nach, könnte Mr Zabini mit den Pulverproben angestellt haben?" „Butterbier", platze es aus Ron heraus. An McGonagalls hochgezogenen Augenbrauen konnte er erkennen wie zusammenhangslos sich das angehört hatte. Er setzte noch mal an: „Professor, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass Zabini es mit Butterbier gemischt hat. Und dass wurde dann herumgereicht. Selbst", er machte eine Pause und warf erst Draco, dann Hermione einen bitterbösen Blick zu, „im Griffindorgemeinschaftraum gab´s solche Flaschen!"

Pr McGonagall überdachte das einen Moment und nickte dann anerkennend. „Wirklich, Mr Weasley, das haben Sie gut kombiniert!" Ron warf noch einen undeutbaren Blick in Hermionen Richtung während er erwiderte: „Überraschend, nicht wahr? Ich kann tatsächlich zwei und zwei zusammen zählen!"

Draco verstand zwar nicht, was da zwischen Granger, die unfassbar verlegen zu Boden starrte, und Weasley, der gerade massig Lorbeeren einheimste, abging, aber er hatte auch keine Zeit darüber nach zu denken, denn nun spürte er McGonagalls stechenden Blick auf sich ruhen.

„Nun zu Ihnen, Mr Malfoy. In Anbetracht de Tatsache, dass Mr Weasley so großartige Arbeit verrichtet hat, ist es mein Wille, dass er über Sie richtet", und mit einer Geste in Dracos Richtung nickte sie Ron aufmunternd zu.

Oh- so etwas können sich auch nur Lehrer ausdenken. Oder vielleicht der dunkle Lord noch. Aber auf jeden Fall kein normal tickender Mensch, dachte Draco als er aufgebracht Weasley betrachtete, der ebenso unglücklich über diese Aufgabenverteilung schien wie er selbst.

Unschlüssig blickte Ron von Malfoy zu seiner Lehrerin und wieder zurück. Er wollte gerade Widerspruch einlegen, als ein zartes Stimmchen hinter ihm sich zu Wort meldete.

„Ron, auf ein Wort, bitte", sagte Hermione zaghaft. Sie wirkte sehr reumütig und unschlüssig und so ungewohnt auf Ron. „Weißt du, es tut mir leid, wirklich, mein ganzes Verhalten und…", sie sah ihm vorsichtig in die Augen, aber er reagierte nicht. Also sprach sie weiter: „Ich weiß ich bin nicht in der Position dir etwas vor zu schreiben, aber…", sie stockte und holte noch mal tief Luft, „ich denke Malfoy ist unschuldig. Ich weiß, nicht im großen und ganzen- aber jetzt, in dieser Sache. Und es wäre nicht fair ihn da rein zu ziehen…"

Immer noch sah sie ihm nicht in die Augen. Ron merkte, wie er ihre Großspurigkeit fast schon vermisste. Er wandte sich zu McGonagall und sprach: „Ich denke er war´s doch nicht." Die Lehrerin musterte ihn einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie und sagte leise: „Hauen Sie ab Mr Malfoy!" Froh, hier raus zu sein, ließ Draco sich das nicht zweimal sagen.

Ron nahm das als Anlass, Hermione nach seiner Schwester zu fragen. Etwas zuversichtlicher sagt sie, Ginny wäre heute morgen liegengeblieben mit Bauchschmerzen. Ron legte die Stirn in Falten. Seine Sorgen waren ihm deutlich an zu sehen und er wollte eiligst nach seiner Schwester suchen. Doch Ron war noch nicht entlassen. Als McGonagall aufsah und missmutig feststellte dass weder die Zwillinge, noch Mrs Zabini noch anwesend waren, deutete sie Snape mit einem Nicken, Zabini abzuführen und wandte sich wieder an Ron.

„Mr Weasley, Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Ahnung was genau die Pulverproben genau bewirken?"

Da hob Ron abwehrend die Hände, und deutete mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen auf Hermione, die halb hinter ihm stand. „Professor, Hermione ist viel qualifizierten was die Beantwortung dieser Frage betrifft, da sie die Proben –unwissentlich- schon eine geraume Zeit zu sich nimmt!" Er ging verhalten rückwärts und beobachtete gut gelaunt wie Hermione- angesichts seiner Wortwahl erstaunt und wegen seines Vorhabens empört- ihm mit offenen Mund nachsah, jedoch bald von der Lehrerin in Beschlag genommen wurde und verzweifelt versuchte ihren Fragen auszuweichen.

Wenn Ron gewusst hätte, was ihn im Schlafsaal erwartet, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich doch lieber McGonagalls stechenden Blick gestellt. Er hätte wahrscheinlich sogar lieber mit Hagrid Drachenkäfige geschrubbt oder mit Snape Händchen gehalten. Er hätte vieles dem vorgezogen, dessen Zeuge er jetzt werden sollte.

Ron hatte immer noch Schuldgefühle wegen seinem ungebührlichen Verhaltens gegenüber seiner Schwester. Zwar milderte der Einfluss des von Drogen verseuchten Butterbieres die Umstände- nichts desto trotz hatte er sich an seine Schwester ran gemacht! Das nagte schon ziemlich an ihm.

Auf dem Weg zum Turm überlegte sich Ron, wie er seiner Schwester erklären sollte, dass sie nie wieder Butterbier trinken durfte. Am besten schickte er sie in ein Kloster. Wenn er es sicht recht überlegte, hatte seine Schwester seit dem Anfang der Weihnachtsferien, bis jetzt im Frühling, fast jeden Abend von dem Bier getrunken. Warum hatte er ihr das Zeugs nicht weggenommen? Ein toller großer Bruder war er da- sah zu wie seine Schwester sich Abend für Abend betrank und vergriff sich dann auch noch an ihr!

Über diese unvorteilhaften Gedanken brütend erreichte er den Turm. Er schüttelte sich innerlich um die Vorwürfe los zu werden und sagte sich, dass er jetzt einiges wieder gut zu machen habe und sofort damit anfangen sollte!

Vor der Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal blieb er stehen und holte tief Luft. Dann klopfte er.

„Ja?", kam es gedämpft von der anderen Seite. „Hier ist Ron", rief Ron, „ist meine Schwester da?" „Die ist drüben!", kam die Antwort, etwas verschlafen und undeutlich. „Drüben?", fragte Ron, mehr zu sich selbst. Verwirrt drehte er sich um- drüben konnte nur der Jungenschlafsaal mit gemeint sein. Was machte Ginny denn da? Wenige Augenblicke später war er an seinem eigenen Schlafsaal und drückte die Klinke runter. Die Tür schwang auf und Ron machte einen Schritt in den Raum hinein, wo er dann in der Schwebe festfror.

Er HÄTTE klopfen können. Er HÄTTE lauschen können. Er hätte auch einfach unten warten können. Aber in diesem Moment hätte er sich am liebsten die Augen ausgestochen.

Ginny brauchte einige Augenblicke, bis sie die offene Tür mit ihrem Bruder darin bemerkte. In diesen Augenblicken aber war sie, wie schon geraume Zeit vorher, damit beschäftig zwischen Harry und Seamus den Verstand zu verlieren.

Seamus merkte überhaupt nichts. Nicht jetzt und auch nicht später (und nie wieder). Er lag selig grinsen dar, tief in Ginny versenkt, die auf ihm saß, und seine Hände kneteten ihre Brüste als müsse er für morgen noch 200kg Sauerteig fertig kriegen.

Harry hingegen, der in dieser Konstellation ganz oben lag, bemerkte Ron sofort, ABER, zu seinem Leidwesen, sah er sich außerstande damit aufzuhören, die Schwester seines besten Freundes von hinten zu bespringen. Er versuchte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht zu machen, aber heraus kam eine Fratze, da er gleichzeitig vor Anstrengung ganz verkrampft war.

Ginny stöhnte in dem Moment tief und kehlig, und überhaupt alles keuchte und seufzte und wackelte und presste und schwitzte und glitschte.

Ron machte sehr langsam einen Schritt raus aus dem Zimmer, und schloss dann sehr langsam und leise die Tür. Unnötigerweise wohlgemerkt, da ihm eh nichts und niemand Beachtung schenkte. Dann ging er langsam die Treppe herunter, durchschritt den Gemeinschaftsraum, verließ den Turm und durchwanderte ziellos das Schloss. Da… war nicht eine… nicht eine einzige Butterbier Flasche gewesen. Nicht eine.

Seine Schwester war also doch, wirklich und wahrhaftig, _schräg_.


	9. Eine Frage zuviel

Eine Frage zuviel...

Ron stand auf der Brücke zum Schloss. Er lehnte an der Mauer und sah aus einem der Rundbögen über den See und den Wald. Er fühlte sich gar nicht so Heldenhaft, wie er vermutet hatte. Er wusste jetzt warum alle sich so seltsam benommen hatten, und hatte sich irgendwie mit Hermione versöhnt. Morgen würde er noch Harry und Seamus den Hals umdrehen und seine Schwester ins Kloster schicken, und dann war die Welt wieder in Ordnung. Aber er fühlte sich mies. Ron hatte sogar ausgesprochen schlechte Laune.

Wenn ihre Mutter wüsste war Ginny so trieb… Ron war fast versucht, ihr zu schreiben, aber er war sich sicher, dass er nicht die richtigen Worte finden würde für… das…Außerdem gab es Dinge, die man seiner Mutter nicht schreibt. Und das gehörte dazu.

Ron war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht merkte, wie jemand an ihn heran trat und flüsterte: „Na Holmes, geschafft?"

Ron fuhr zusammen und drehte sich um. Nervös stellte er fest dass die blonde Frau von heute morgen sehr dicht vor ihm stand und ihn eingehend musterte. „Mrs Zabini", grüßte er hölzern. Die Frau machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und gurrte: „Nenn mich bitte Bernice! Mit dem Familiennamen möchte ich heute nicht mehr in Verbindung gebracht werden!"

Sie stellte sich neben Ron, legte die Hände auf die Mauer und betrachtete die Landschaft.

Ron schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen um seine Finger daran zu hindern nervös rum zu zucken.

„Bernice", sagte er leise und sah dann betreten zu Boden, „Es tut mir leid, dass ich ihren Sohn verpetzt habe. Ich hoffe dass macht… Ihnen keinen Ärger?" Mrs Zabini legte den Kopf schief und sah belustigt aus: „Umstände? Wegen dem Bengel? Mach dir keine Sorgen mein Süßer. Ich spende zu viel als dass seine Ausbildung ernsthaft gefährdet wäre." Ron hatte kaum hingehört, sondern war ganz gebannt von seiner Gegenüber. Er merkte gar nicht wie er Bernice anstarrte. Ihre Augen waren halb geschlossen, und ihre Wimpern waren so dunkel und lang… Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein flüsterte er: „Sie sind so schön…" Er beugte sich nach vorne um sie noch besser betrachten zu können. Bernice Zabini amüsierte sich köstlich und überlegte schon was sie mit diesem Burschen alles anstellen konnte, während sich Ron innerlich noch seinen poetischen Ergüssen ergab…

Ihre Haut war dunkel als käme sie aus Indien, nur die Farbe ihrer Haare passte nicht dazu. Und ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, rutschte ihm heraus: „Färben Sie sich die Haare?"

„WIE KANNST DU ES-", es klatschte, und er hatte eine hängen, „WAGEN!" Jetzt war die linke Seite dran: „DU TAUGENICHTS, ALS OB", wieder die rechte Seite, „DAS DICH ETWAS ANGINGE!"

Und dann brauschte eine zutiefst in ihrem Stolz verletzte Mrs Zabini davon.

Ron sah ihr verdattert, sich die brennenden Wangen reibend hinterher. Was hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht?? Verwirrt und wütend stampfte er den Weg zurück zum Schloss entlang. Immer diese Weiber! Immer musste sie einen verwirren, beleidigen, aushorchen und einem den Kopf verdrehen! Langsam konnten sie ihm alle gestohlen bleiben!

Vielleicht, dachte Ron, sollte doch besser ich ins Kloster gehen… das mit den Frauen ist wohl nichts für mich…

Die ganze Schule war den Tag über in Aufruhr. Systematisch durchsuchte Filch, der mit dieser Aufgabe betreut worden wahr, mit Hilfe der Vertrauensschüler alle von den Schülern benutzten Räume nach Flaschen ab. Und er wurde fündig, und die Lehrer immer verdutzter. Hatte sie nur mit einigen Butterbier Kisten gerechnet, so wurden diese Erwartungen erfüllt und um die zehn mal übertroffen. Als die zusammengetragenen Funde am Ende in der Eingangshalle aufgebahrt wurden, kam zutage, dass anhand der Menge und des durchschnittlichen Prozentsatzes der Getränke, an die Hälfte der Schüler alkoholabhängig waren. McGonagall verschlug es die Sprache, als sie um den bunten Berg von Spirituosen herum ging. Snape watete bis seine Kollegin ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, und ließ dann eine vielversprechende Flasche Whiskey vom Stapel in seinem Umhang verschwinden.

Dumbeldore ließ sich nur kurz blicken, zuckte angesichts des Berges die Schultern, und veranlasste dass der Wirt des Eberkopfes sich einfinden und die Getränke abholen sollte. Als Spende unter alten Freunden.

Gott sei dank hatte sich Filch schon bei der Suche als fantasielos heraus gestellt. Er hatte sich strikt an die Formulierung „Den von Schülern aufgesuchten Räumen gehalten". Ihm war nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass das Klo der maulenden Myrte dazu gehörte. So war es einigen findigen und energischen Mädchen um Ginny Weasley herum gelungen, mehr als 3 Kisten der von nun an als verbotene Substanz in der Hausordnung geführten Flüssigkeit dort zu verstecken.

Aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Diese hier neigt sich dem Ende zu. Es wird dunkel draußen, und obwohl der Vorfall mit dem Drogen-Bier immer noch von der gesamten Schülerschaft diskutiert wird, kehrt langsam Ruhe in Hogwarts ein.

Immer noch schweigen sich gewisse Einzelpersonen verlegen an (Ron und Hermione), während andere sich trotz der Mahnung der Lehrer immer noch nicht von ihren Glücksstoffen trennen konnten (Ginny), weswegen es auch immer noch solche gibt, die anderen verfallen sind (wie Seamus und Harry, die man nur noch hechelnd an Ginnys Seite sieht)…

Wenige, die auch nur am Rande beteiligt waren, tun das Erlebte als Traum einsamer Winternächte ab und leugnen ihre Teilnahme an irgendwelchen Orgien (Cho).

Von ganz anderen wiederum ist nicht genau bekannt, was aus ihnen geworden ist (Blaise). (Gerüchte besagen, Snape hätte sich seiner angenommen, und er müsste ganz viele Strafstunden abarbeiten, abends, wenn´s dunkel ist, Snapes Kerker, wo ihn keiner schreien hört. Und immer stände eine unheimliche Flasche Whiskey auf seinem Pult…)

Nur zwei haben noch eine offene Rechnung. Die ersten „Opfer" dieses Durcheinanders. Zwei, die sich mal im Mondschein begegnen _könnten_…

Es schien eine besonders dunkle Nacht zu werden. Am Himmel türmten sich graue und violette Wolken, und der Wind war irgendwie erhitzt. Die Atmosphäre knisterte geladen und hinter dem Wald gab es schon seit einer Weile die ersten Wetterleuchten.

Hermione war ganz froh, dass sie dieses Schauspiel von drinnen heraus beobachteten konnte. Draußen wäre es ja richtig ungemütlich geworden. Sie blieb an ihrem neuen Lieblingsplatz, dem Erker mit den Fenstern stehen und gönnte sich einen Augenblick Pause.

Als Hermione sich endlich dazu aufraffen konnte, weiter zu gehen, hatte sie zehn Minuten rumgestanden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es knapp werden würde, wenn sie das Buch in ihrer Hand heute noch zurück in die Bibliothek zurück bringen wollte. Sie hatte total vergessen, dass sie dieses Buch überhaupt noch besaß- und ihr wollte irgendwie auch nicht einfallen, wann sie es sich ausgeliehen hatte. Das machte sie ganz schön fertig. Bücher waren etwas, mit dem sie keinen Spaß verstand. Aber… wann hatte sie _„Das Feuer in der hohlen Hand"_ Elementarbändigung für Fortgeschrittene- benötigt?

Mit diesem Rätsel beschäftigt schaffte sie es rechtzeitig in die Bibliothek. Madam Pince war entsetzt, als sie Granger mit einem fast eineinhalb Monate überfälligen Buch begrüßte. Hermione wirkte verlegen, und die Bibliothekarin seufzte: „Erstes und letztes Mal, versprochen?" Hermione nickte schnell. „Leg es für mich zurück, und wir verlieren kein Wort mehr darüber!"

Zwischen den Regalen kannte Herm sich fast besser aus als in ihrer Kleiderkiste. Trotzdem brauchte sie eine Weile, bis sie den richtigen Gang gefunden hatte- und da fiel es ihr wieder ein.

Sie stand vor dem selben Tisch und der Bank und dem Regal wie letztes Jahr, am Anfang der Winterferien. Hier hatte Malfoy sie gefunden, und hier hatten sie… Ihr Blick blieb an dem Pult kleben. Die nächste Lampe war ein paar Schritte entfernt und von draußen fiel nur gelegentlich das unheimliche Wetterleuchten in den Raum. In diesem unruhigen Licht konnte Hermione sich selbst plötzlich hören und sehen, wie sie auf dem Tisch lag. Malfoy war über ihr, und sein Keuchen war wieder ganz nah an ihrem Ohr…

„Schon seltsam", ertönte es leise hinter ihr, „wen man gedenkt was seit dem alles passiert ist…"

Hermione kam nur langsam aus ihren Erinnerungen zurück, und als sie Malfoy neben sich sah war sie nicht sicher ob er wirklich da stand.

Draco nahm ihr das Buch vorsichtig aus den Händen, drehte sich zum Regal und legte es an seinen Platz. Vier Reihen über Hermiones Kopf. „Zumindest", bemerkte er sachlich, „bist du seit dem nicht gewachsen."

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Sie verfolgte jede seiner Bewegungen, bis es sich breit auf die Bank fallen ließ und an den Tisch lehnte. In ihrem Kopf knüpften ein paar lose Fäden aneinander. Sie sah in sein müdes Gesicht. Die Wange war nicht mehr rot, aber man sah noch wo die Lippe aufgeplatzt war.

„Das war Zabini, nicht wahr?" Hermione machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hand unter sein Kinn. Sie hob seinen Kopf an, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. „Und es hat dir nicht gepasst", stellte sie schmunzelnd fest, als sie das böse Funkeln in seinen Augen bemerkte.

„Ich bin auch noch nicht mit dem Drecksack fertig", knurrte Malfoy. Doch er gab sich seiner Wut nicht hin, sondern musterte Granger aufmerksam. Ihre Augen waren gerötet. Er konnte nicht sagen ob sie geweint hatte oder müde war. Sie zog ihre Augenbrauen fragend zusammen und eine steile Falte entstand auf ihrer Stirn.

Er bekam Lust, sie zu ärgern.

Sie mit seinem Blich fixierend, griff er blitzschnell nach ihrer Hand unter seinem Kinn, riss sie herunter und presste sie auf seinen Schritt. „Du könntest mir da bei was helfen", raunte er ihr in Ohr, da ihr Kopf jetzt auf selber Höhe mit ihrem war.

Hermione versteifte sich kurz, dann übergab sie der Groll. „Oh, ich verstehe mich zwar nicht so gut auf Kastration", zischte sie und krallte ihre Finger durch den Stoff seiner Hose in sein Gemächt, „aber mal sehen was sich da machen lässt!"

Draco keuchte und sein Oberkörper krümmte sich nach vorne. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dachte er verzweifelt, dass mich Granger jetzt genauso herumschubst wie Blaise! Doch all der geistige Widerstand half ihm nicht. Sein Herz pumpte wie verrückt und seine Haut brannte- er wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen als Hermiones Hand nur noch fester an sich zu pressen.

Ihre Schadenfreude erstarb. Was machte Malfoy da? Dass konnte ihm doch unmöglich gefallen- dass war doch gar nicht ihre Absicht gewesen! Aber sie hörte sein Keuchen, und sie spürte die Hitze die er ausstrahlte. Ihr wurde mulmig zumute. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Unsicher sah sie sich um. Niemand war zu sehen. Und wenn sie einfach nach Hilfe rief…?

„Du bleibst hier", hörte sie Malfoy im Befehlston sagen, und wollte auch schon direkt widersprechen, als sie spürte wie etwas ihre Beine hoch wanderte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Seine Hand war heiß und zielstrebig schob er sie unter den Rock und zwischen ihre Beine. Seine Finger zitterten als er den Stoff ihres Slips entlang fuhr, und die Hitze die er damit erzeugte verbreitete sich schnell in ihrem ganzen Körper. Ihre Hand krallte sich noch fester in Dracos Schritt, wo sein Glied gegen den Druck anpulsierte.

Du Närrin, schimpfte Hermione sich selbst, was machst du ihr?? Gleich wird er merken… und dann ist eh alles vorbei! Reiß dich los verdammt!

Hermione sah mit einem noch nicht von Gefühlen überwältigten Teil ihres Verstands ein, dass sie wirklich verduften sollte. Der Rest… wollte nicht. Oh nein, zu spät!!… Nur um sich selbst nicht zu enttäuschen versuchte Hermione zaghaft ihre Hand aus Dracos Griff zu befreien. Synchron zu ihren zaghaften Anstrengungen spürte Draco, dass Hermione feucht wurde.

Ein triumphales Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, als er an ihrem Slip vorbei mit zwei Finger in sie eindrang.

Hermione sagte keuchend auf die Knie. „Bitte, Malfoy", flüsterte sie, den Kopf gesenkt, „nicht…"

Draco entließ ihre Hand und packte ihr Kinn. Er zwang sie energisch, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dann sagte er mit träger Stimme: „Du hast nicht- ich will nicht- gesagt…" Dann presste er seinen Mund ungestüm auf ihre Lippen.

Und da gab Hermione einfach auf. Sehr zufrieden mit dieser Entscheidung, die ja auch eine Entlastung bedeutete, schlag sie ihre Arme um Malfoys Hals und konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, seine Zunge zu begrüßen.

Draco fand sich schon wieder in der defensiven Position. Trotzig und erregt packte er Granger bei Gesäß und Oberschenkel und hob sie rittlings auf seinen Schoß. Hermione, die vor Schreck die Zähne zusammen biss, erwischte seine Lippe noch.

„Granger verdammt!", fluchte Malfoy und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die schon wieder blutende Lippe. Ein kleines Rinnsal bedeckte sein Kinn. Sein Mund stand leicht offen, und erst jetzt, wo er innehielt und Granger vorwurfsvoll anfunkelte, spürte er ihr Gewicht auf seinem Schoß und den Druck der auf seinem besten Stück lastete. Hermione atmete flach und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Langsam glitten ihre Hände zu seiner Hose und Öffneten sie.

Malfoy vergaß die blöde Lippe und schob den hinderlichen Rock hoch. Seine Hände wanderten um ihre Hüfte rum und leckten sich auf ihren warmen Hintern. Er würde gleich platzen, ganz bestimmt, dachte Draco, oder aufwachen. Granger hatte jetzt seine Hose auf und legte sein Glied frei. Hermiones Körper bebte, als sie sich halb erhob und ihn einführte.

Draco spürte nur die Hitze. Dann den Widerstand und endlich die Enge. Er verbiss sich in Hermiones Hals während er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt in ihr zu sein. Er hob sie probeweise an, und keuchte zufrieden, als sie auf ihn hinuntersank. Grinsend drehte er Hermione seinen Kopf zu und suchte ihre Lippen. Sie aber legte ihm einen Finger über den Mund und flüsterte: „Bist du nun so weit?"

Da- schon wieder dieser Tonfall. Dracos Kiefer fingen an zu mahlen. Seine Augen verengten sich und musterte Granger abschätzig. War da nicht ein höhnischer Zug, versteckt in ihrem Lächeln? Er packte sie hart und hob sie hoch. „Hier", zischte er und ließ sie kurz in der Luft verharren, „gebe ich den Ton an!"

Hermione war zuerst verdutzt, doch bevor sie sich Gedanken zu diesem Gemütswechsel machen konnte, riss Malfoy sie wieder herunter. Ihr Mund klappte auf und ihre Augen fielen fast aus ihren Höhlen. Ein Stöhnen kroch ihre Kehle hoch, doch da wurde sie wieder hoch und herunter gehoben, und ihr blieb die Luft weg.

Malfoy stemmte sie verbissen immer wieder hoch. Die Anstrengung, der Druck und die Hitze ließen ihn keuchen und trieben ihn immer weiter. Bei der Geschwindigkeit würde er nicht mehr lange brauchen. Durch die Lust etwas versöhnlicher suchte er Grangers Blick. Sie stöhnte flach und schlang wieder ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet und ihre Lippen geschwollen. Draco besann sich und schaltete einen Gang runter. Hermione lächelte ihn dankbar an, und Draco beugte sich nach vorne um sie zu küssen.

Die langsameren Bewegungen hatten etwas für sich- so konnte man die Tiefe voll auskosten. Hermiones Körper bebte jedes Mal, wenn er in sie stieß und presste sich ihm entgegen. Draco krallte seine Hände in ihren Körper und, mit ihrem Stöhnen im Ohr, kam er.

Eine Zeitlang hielten sie sich aneinander fest. Beide Herzen schlugen wie verrückt und wollten sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Doch irgendwann holte ihre Umgebung sie ein und jeder begann für sich seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Hermione löste sich kraftlos, stand auf und machte einen Schritt zurück, wo sie sich gegen das Regal lehnte. Irgendwie zufrieden stellte Draco fest, dass ihre Beine zitterten. Er kam selbst hoch und ordnete seinen Schritt. Immer noch in Atemnot und ein wenig der Worte verlegen reichte er Hermione stumm sein graues Taschentuch. Sie sah zu ihm auf, mit einem undeutbaren Blick, und nahm es entgegen. Ungeniert und ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen griff sie sich damit zwischen die Beine und säuberte sich. Dann zerknüllte sie das Tusch, stopfte es Draco in die Hosentasche und sagte gedehnt: „Nächstes Mal bin ich dran."

Dann lächelte sie verstohlen, strich ihren Rock glatt und ließ ihn links liegen.

Draco starrte noch immer auf den Fleck, wo Granger gestanden hatte. Dieser Tonfall. Er versteifte sich. Dass konnte nicht wahr sein. Jetzt... gab Granger den Ton an.

Er schluckte. Vom Regen…


End file.
